I'll Run Away With You
by MiaLeShae
Summary: When spoiled loner Rosalie Hale meets family guy Jacob Black both of their lives change. Rosalie is forced to deal with her fake utopia of a life and Jake.. well, he's forced to pick up the shattered remains of his family.. and Rosalie's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie's P.O.V

_All day, staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, I'm feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown._

_ -Matchbox 20_

I took in a large amount of breath as I resurfaced from beneath the pool water. I had a swim meet coming up and not much time to practice in. My best friend, Alice and I had been counting on placing in the top three. That was before the swim team's practices had been down sized and before those weird ass exchange students had appeared out of nowhere. The girl, Isabella had immediately joined our swim team and passed the both of us up. She was practically a fish. She could stay under the water forever. That had put her in 1st at our school, Alice in 2nd and me in 3rd. If I was in 3rd at our small crummy school there was no way I'd even place in nationals or maybe even state. At least I had a pool at home to practice in.

Thankfully, I wouldn't be bothered tonight either. My brother Edward had gone out with my boyfriend, Emmett and his younger brother Jasper. I was sure Alice had gone too but just because she had to be stuck up Jasper's ass didn't mean I had to be stuck up Emmett's. I closed my eyes and went back under the water, heading for the other side of the pool. I had to cut my time down and it had to be done in the next few weeks. I made it to the other side and hopped out sitting on the grass.

Edward wouldn't let me hear the end of it if he came home and I was still in the pool. He didn't understand how being in the water made me feel, how it made me breathe easier and how it washed away my problems like dirt. He played football because people expected it from him, not because he loved it. I'd quit cheerleading when he'd dumped the head cheerleader, Jessica. She'd become a real bitch after that. I'd stopped ballet because I'd taken a pretty bad fall and I'd given up volleyball because Emmett wanted me to be at every one of his track meets. Swimming wasn't like that. Swimming meant more to me. It completed me and nothing was going to stop me from doing it, not Edward or Emmett or even not placing this year.

I pulled myself up and made my way in to the house and up the stairs to my room. Our house was loud with silence, deafening silence. I left my bathing suit on my room floor and went in to my private bathroom. I knew my parents wouldn't be home for a while. They'd gone to a charity benefit somewhere and I knew it wasn't in little Forks. I'd gotten used to the silence. I'd gotten used to being alone. I let the hot shower water fall on to me and wash the chlorine out of my hair. Fog clung to the wall. I leaned my head on the shower door and took a few breathes.

"You can do this, Rosalie. Don't let anything psych you. You were born to swim."

"Talking to yourself again, Rose?"

A half scream escaped my throat and I covered my mouth to stop it. I hated when Edward snuck up on me. He had a habit of appearing out of nowhere. I recomposed myself before answering.

"It's the only way to get stimulating conversation in this house."  
>"Funny, but Alice, Jazz and Emmett are downstairs. We got a movie if you're interested."<p>

"About?"

"I don't know. We let Jazz pick. It's probably a slasher."

"Fine, count me in."

"Alright, stop trying to swim in the bath tub and hurry up."  
>"Get out."<p>

Edward laughed as he closed the bathroom door. I put my head under the water again before scrubbing my body and washing my hair. I climbed out and rapped a towel around my body. I hadn't planned on Edward coming home so early. I left the bathroom and went to my room. The clock on the night stand said 1:58. I'd stayed in the shower longer then I'd thought. That happened sometimes. I'd just think and nothing else would matter. Time would cease to exist. I'd wake up out of a trance to find more than an hour had passed. I pulled on some shorts and a Forks High School t-shirt with some soccer socks. I didn't bother drying my hair. I put it up in a messy bun and made my way downstairs. I'd clean the bathroom later.

Only a lamp was on in the entire downstairs and laughter was echoing off the walls. I went in to the living room. Alice and Jasper were smashed together in the recliner. She had her head on his shoulder and their hands were twined together. Alice was adorable, for lack of a better word. She had short brown hair and was pixie sized. She was always willing to brighten up someone's mood, even when she couldn't brighten her own. That was what made her perfect for Jasper. He didn't talk that much, but when he did it was most likely to put someone to shame. He was tall, a little skinny, but not lanky. His curly blonde hair always looked messy but then again, so did Edward's. Years of Texas had blessed Jazz with an amazing accent. He didn't partake in sports but he didn't need to. He was well known and liked.

Edward was on the floor by the sofa, lying with his hands under his head and Emmett was beside him in the same position. They were probably doing sit-ups. They were always looking for new ways to build up their bodies, not that they needed to. Edward wasn't exactly built but he was strong. How that made sense I wasn't sure, but it was a fact proven over and over. He ruled over track and he would most likely everything else if he gave a damn to try. Of course, he didn't. Our parent's called him unmotivated. I called him lazy. Emmett had short dirty blonde hair and well, the guy was a walking building. I think that was why I fell for him. The same build that made him perfect for football and mountain biking and wrestling made him ideal for protecting me, not that I need protection. Who would pick on Edward's younger sister?

Ah, Edward's year younger sister, Rosalind Hale. Well, what was there to say about me? I was an A and B student, a sophomore at Forks High School. I would graduate and go off and become something. What? I didn't even know yet. I had blonde hair that rested just a little lower than my shoulders. Jasper liked to joke about my hair. He said I was supposed to be Emmett's sister and Edward was supposed to be related to Alice. He'd finally stopped when Emmett had threated to break his collar bone again, even though the first time it'd happened, it had been a complete accident.

I slipped on to the sofa closest to me. No one even noticed.

"Her brother's a freak," Edward said coming up for another sit up, "He's trying to join the football team for next year."

"I've heard about that but I haven't met him. Isn't his name Josh or something?" Emmett admitted.

"Jake and trust me you don't want to, the whole family's psycho."

"How?"

"First of all there's like 12 of them," Alice chimed in, her soft voice ringing slightly, "And they appeared out of nowhere with no records and no money, not even a family title."

I knew who they were talking about now, the Blacks; Isabella Blacks brother obviously, not that I knew which one; she did have quite a few siblings.

"How'd they get in to school with no records, Al? Think about it," Jazz traced a circle on her bare shoulder, "It's a school rumor. Don't believe everything you hear."

"I don't care who he is or what he has," Emmett admitted, "No one, I repeat, no one, is joining my football team next year. I don't care how good Jake thinks he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob P.O.V

_I was one to the world but my dream was to be the world to one._

_ -GG_

I lit yet another cigarette and leaned against the building behind me. Paul had yet to show up and quite frankly it was pissing me off. I was one of 9 children. The 2nd oldest of 7 boys and 2 girls, sometimes I wondered how my mom did it. The oldest, Sam was a senior this year. He'd be leaving soon. That would probably give her a little rest. The guy was always getting in trouble. He did what had to be done to make sure our family was set up. After me there were the triplets, sophomores, Paul, Isabella and Seth. They did almost everything together. When I'd hit Paul in his arm Seth had winced and when Bella had fallen off her bike when we were younger Paul was the one that needed stiches. It was weird but we never bothered to question it. Why would we? Then 14 year old Embry, he was sort of a genius. We normally got him to help us with our homework. He was in the 8th grade already studying calculus. After him was 9 year old Leah. She was the only one who was anywhere near normal in our family. Being the youngest girl, we always smothered her with love and affection. The youngest were the 8 year old twins, Brady and Collin. They liked to act like they were older than they really were. We didn't bother with trying to explain to them they weren't. Sure, our family was dysfunctional but I wouldn't change it for anything even if I could.

The door opened and Paul stepped out of the building. I wasn't sure what the guy had to do on this side of town and I didn't care. I was just asked by Sam to drive him here and make sure that if anything happened, I had his back, not that I needed to be asked. I'd die for my little brother without a doubt in my mind.

"How'd it go?"

Paul shrugged "Fine."

I nodded and took another puff of my cigarette. Paul held out his hand and I handed him one, pulling out my lighter. Sure, I didn't approve of the guy smoking but whatever had happened, if Sam thought he might need back up, couldn't have been all smiles and small talk.

"You okay?" I pushed my hair back.

All the Blacks had the same straight black hair that we kept not completely short but not surfer guy long and big brown eyes. Leah and Bella rarely cut their hair but when they did it was always just to their shoulders, never any shorter. Right now both of their hair happened to be at the most three inches below their shoulder.

"Yeah."

"We don't need to talk about anything?"

"Nope."

"Alright."  
>If the guy didn't want to talk, who was I to push a conversation on him?<p>

We finished our cigarettes in silence. The moon was high in the sky. You could hear the loud music slithering from inside the building and the gross smoke smell was seeping from beneath the door frame. I almost wanted to vomit but I figured it wouldn't exactly go with the body guard image I was putting on, not just for me but for the two guys that hadn't stopped watching Paul and me since we'd gotten here. Sure, I had a gun but I didn't plan on having to use it. I was pretty sure I could take them down.

I pulled out my cell phone and car keys at the same time. I'd promised to call Sam. I nodded towards Sam's car and Paul followed me there. I had a motorcycle, pure black. We'd decided it was best if we didn't use it as transportation for obvious reasons. I climbed in to the front seat and put my cell phone to my ear.

"Yo?"

"Sam, it's me. We're on our way home."

"Already?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to Paul?"

"Yeah, put him on."

I offered the phone to Paul and started the car. I could see the 2 guys just barely move. I tried to pick up little pieces of their conversation. It wasn't worth it. I couldn't let my brothers stress me out. It would be a waste of time. They'd do whatever they wanted to do. There was nothing I could do about it.

Paul hung up the phone and loudened the radio. He didn't want to talk. I didn't care. I lowered the music and tapped my hands on the stirring wheel as I stopped at a red light.

"Don't fuck up your life, Paul."

He ignored me, looking out the window at the trees as they blurred by. Sure I couldn't tie him up and make him behave but the little fuck could at least indicate that he heard me.

"You hear me?" I snapped.

"Yeah, Jake, I hear you."

"And do you understand what I'm saying to you, Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Good, it would kill Sue if she lost another son. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you can't put a price tag on a life."

"I know."

"Well act like it. You've been at school, what, two weeks? You've missed maybe 6 of those 10 days. Look, I don't want to be on your case or any of that shit. I know I'm not the smartest kid and my records aren't exactly clear but that doesn't mean you have to follow in my footsteps and it doesn't mean to get caught up in drugs."

"I'm not getting caught up in drugs or gangs."

"Whatever just don't be stupid about the shit you do."

I raised the volume back up and then pulled the gun out of the waistband of my pants and put it on the dashboard. My mom, Sue would kill me if she found out I was doing this but if I didn't I might end up losing Paul and I was more willing for me to die than for it to be him.

When we got to the house, no one was outside. Our dad, Billy, had his truck parked on the street behind Sue's car. My bike was beneath the drive way with the other 3 bikes I was working on at the moment. I parked Sam's car under the drive way. Paul and I sat in the car for a little while in silence.

"Thanks," he said quietly and picked up the gun and hid it in his jacket.

"It's not a toy," I reminded.

"I know."

We climbed out of the car and went inside.

Brady, Collin and Leah were sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Billy was in his normal recliner and Seth was lying on the sofa, his cell phone in hand. I nodded my acknowledgement to my brother and placed a kiss on Leah's forehead before heading to the kitchen. I already knew Paul was going to Sam's room upstairs. Somehow I'd ended up with my own room. It was weird. Brady and Collin shared. Isabella and Leah shared. Paul and Seth shared and Sam had offered to share a room with Embry which pretty much shocked all of us.

Isabella and Sue were both at the stove. They both had pots in front of them and were stirring. Embry was nowhere to be found. I kissed my mom on her cheek. She was shorter than all of her children but she still had a look on her face that said she'd run you over in a heartbeat if you rubbed her wrong. She had long black hair she almost always had braided and while all of our eyes were a dark deep brown hers were a light brown that drew you to them immediately. She turned to me and smiled her normal smile.

"Hey mom, where's Embry?"

"Upstairs, doing a report."

"Oh, well do you need help?"

"I always do hun. You know your brothers have bottomless pits for stomachs."

"Well, what do you need me to do?"

"Just cut some vegetables. They're on the table."

"Alright, that I can do."

I turned on the water and washed my hands thoroughly before pulling out our chopping board and collapsing at the table with an already waiting knife. I was the only guy that bothered helping Sue with the cooking. Normally Bella helped her but it still weighed her down. There were 11 people in the house after all and on top of that she had a job. I respected my mom for everything she went through for us. We all did, even if we didn't tell her that very often.

"So Bell told me that you're trying out for football next year, Jake, I'm glad you're taking an interest in something besides scrap metal," Sue rummaged through the ice box.

"Not really, mom, Sam signed me as some kind of joke. I'm going to do horrible and not make it. Besides, it's not scrap metal, it's… inspiration."

"To do what exactly?"

"Well the "scrap metal" in the garage is going to be turned in to three perfectly working bikes."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean didn't I build the one I own?"

"Yes you did, Jake and I still don't feel safe with you driving that thing around town."

Paul and Sam walked in to the kitchen laughing.

"A lot of your sons are doing things you wouldn't feel safe with them doing," I mumbled, but of course, no one heard me.

_A/N - Well this is my first story I've put on fanfiction so please comment even if it's to say it sucks. I've been writing since the 6__th__ grade but I still want you to tell me how I can get better. Please and thank you. _

_Mia Bee_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie P.O.V

_I'm trying to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe._

_ -Paramore_

I couldn't believe I'd let Alice talk me in to this. I bit my bottom lip and did a slow spin in the mirror. It was my 4th dress and still nothing. I couldn't get that ohmigod this is the dress for me feeling, no matter how much I tried. It wasn't working out how I wanted it to and it was driving me insane. Of course, Alice told me I looked fine in each of the dresses but I didn't believe her. I mean I didn't think she was lying exactly. I just didn't think she had the same taste as me. I didn't blame her for it but I didn't exactly need her insight. It was bad enough I was letting her drag me to this stupid party in the first place. Her parents were making her and Emmett attend a dinner party. I was Emmett's guest and Jasper was Alice's. Edward was leaving town so it's not like I could use him as an excuse. The all exclusive diner party would be followed by a not so exclusive high school party. We had 2 months of school left, 53 days, I was keeping track.

I pushed my blonde hair back in annoyance.

"That's the one," Alice said for the 3rd time.

"Thanks. I think so too," I lied.

I did another spin in the full length mirror. It was a plain black dress, a little shorter than knee length. It tied around the neck. I'd pair it with some black pumps and a lot of silver and just smile my way through the dinner. That was the best thing to do. I went back in to the dressing room and pulled the dress off quickly and pulled my jeans and green tank top back on. I reapplied my make-up and put the dress back on the hanger.

I could hear Alice's light laughter and decided if she was talking to someone I didn't want to join the conversation.

"Rose, Isabella's here. Don't you want to talk?"

"Uhm, I'm still changing. I'll catch you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

I popped a piece of gum in to my mouth and waited for Alice's laughter to die down. After it did, I counted to 20 and then let myself out.

"I decided to keep the dress," I said.

"Good," Alice smiled at me, her bag already in hand.

She walked over and picked up the price tag examining it. It was only $200.00 a 4th of how much her dress cost. It just barely passed our agreement. For public appearances we'd decided to wear nothing that was priced at less than $150.00. Alice had made the rule and we'd all just gone along with it to make her happy.

She let the tag fall and pulled out her phone.

"Hold it up," she walked back a few steps.

I held up the dress and looked half way down, using my hair to veil my face. I heard the snap sound come from her iPhone and pushed my hair back again. I knew she was sending it to Emmett. We always wore what we wanted and the guys matched us. There was no in between and no agreement. If we looked good in something it was their job to make sure they found something that matched us and didn't make them look like crap.

"I'll meet you at the car," she held up her phone in explanation, "Jasper's calling me, it's probably important."

"Yeah, sure."  
>I made my way to the register. I could hear Alice's voice carry away from me. I blew a bubble and leaned against the counter. There was always one person on call in this store and around the end of the year it was normally pretty busy, due to end of the year prom and all the other formals. I was hoping Angela wasn't the one person working today. She had a habit of talking too much in her annoying voice.<p>

Oh, screw me. Angela let herself behind the register with her normal smile plastered on her face. I put my dress down and faked a smile of my own at her. I could be as fake as she could. I knew she hated me, just because she was Jessica's clone. She ringed me up and read the price out loud. I handed her the normal credit card. I hated buying expensive stuff. Just because we had, didn't mean we had to spend it all. I would probably only wear the dress once and then it would go in the closet with all the other dresses Alice forbid me to wear because I'd already been seen in them.

Angela held out her credit card to me and her phone let out a beep. Wow, she was unprofessional. I picked up my bag and she shot me another smile.

"Hey, Emmett." She said loud enough for all of Port Angeles to hear her.

The card slipped from her hand and on to the floor. I knew it wasn't an accident but if I cursed her out she'd make it look like it was about Emmett. I was raised better than to make a scene in public, especially over a guy, no matter who they were. Why was he even calling Angela? After they'd broken up freshman year I was sure they'd lost all contact. I'd deal with it later.

I bent down to pick up my card and BAM. I gripped my head and let my eyes refocus.

"Sorry," it mixed my voice with someone else's, a guy.

I stood up picked up my dropped bag and took my card from an out stretched hand. I looked up and smiled my most polite smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He was sort of cute. He had black hair, not too short and not too long. It would probably be Edward's length if he wore it straightened. He was Native American color with deep brown eyes.

"Rosalie," I out stretched a hand.

"Jacob,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Sorry for banging heads with you. I'm not the most coordinated."

"It's okay," he laughed, "I'm hard headed, nothing gets in or out."

I smiled. He smiled. Angela tapped her plastic nails on the counter.

"Well I'll see you around maybe."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not exactly from Port Angeles."

"Me neither."

"Cool, where are you staying, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Forks."

A smile spread across Jacob's face.

"What?"

I knew what he was thinking, that all Forks girls were the same. He was thinking that I was from a little hick town where the girls did what the guys said. Well, I'd have him know, I was a Hale and there was no way in hell that I was going to let him just stand there smiling, thinking whatever he was thinking about Forks girls. I was waiting for his snippy remark. I had a list of 7 snooty comebacks and if I failed I knew Angela would bud in, even if we didn't like each other.

"That's where I live too."

That definitely wasn't what I expected.

I opened my mouth to say something and my phone started singing Three Days Grace. I pulled my iPhone from my back pocket and answered, my annoyance level soaring.

"Yes, Alice, how may I help you?"

"Uhm, I've been sitting in the car forever. Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way out," I mouthed a see you around to Jacob and headed toward the door, my bag in hand.

"Is Angela alive?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't rearrange her face."

"There's always tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I laughed walking towards the parking lot.

I crossed the street to the parking lot and turned around one more time to see Jacob standing where I'd left him.

I grabbed Emmett's arm and we walked inside with Jasper and Alice behind us. Their parents had sent a limo for us. They'd gone to the party early because, well, we weren't sure why. Alice had done my hair in some sort of up-do that made my head hurt because of the absurd amount of bobby pins used. Emmett and Jasper had both worn black tuxes. Alice had settled on a long red, strapless dress and 4 inch designer heels that she'd found in the "old bin" in her closet. The price tag had still been on them so she deemed them acceptable, not that anyone could see her shoes.

As soon as we walked in Alice led Jasper to the nearest photographer. Alice loved the camera and the camera very much loved her too. Emmett led me upstairs and we collapsed on a silky looking red sofa. They weren't eating dinner. Half of the guest hadn't even showed up yet. I leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder and he placed an arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Neither one of us liked being in the spot light at these sorts of things. We barely liked to attend but his parents had forced him in to this one and well, he'd begged me to come too, using Alice as his secret weapon.

"I talked to Angela today," I said lightly.

"Oh," he traced a star on my side, "What did she want?"

"To tell me that she talked to you."

"What?" his hand paused and I sat fully up.

"She wanted to tell me that she talked to you today."

"Why would she do that?"

"Why do you think? She's Angela; she doesn't have to have a reason to do what she does."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So you did talk to her?"

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?"

"I don't know. I just figured you didn't talk anymore," I tilted my head to one side.

"Why?"

"Because you don't talk to your exes."

"She's the exception."

"Why?"

It popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. It's not that I thought I couldn't trust him. It was that I knew I couldn't trust him. I mean he was Emmett Cullen, the big football jock. He could have any girl he wanted and before we started dating, he pretty much had. What would stop him from being with Angela? I mean it's not like I was putting out.

"What do you mean why? Am I not allowed to talk to my exes?"

"Well, am I allowed to talk to mine?"

"You can talk to whoever you want, Rose, you know that."

"I do? Really? I mean I talked to James what, twice before you thought I was cheating?"

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"James had feelings for you."

"Are you saying Angela doesn't have feelings for you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest.

I couldn't believe he was going to sit there and lie to me in my face! What kind of shit was that? I took a deep breath. I was not about to lose my cool in front of some of my parent's associates.

"Let me see your phone."

"What?"

"Let. Me see. Your. Phone."

"Aren't we a little old for this, Rose?"

"Aren't we a little old to lie to each other, Emm? After, 3 years of dating you're really going to sit here and lie to me in my face over that slut?"

Emmett's entire neck turned red and I knew he was embarrassed. I was too pissed to care that half the people in the room were looking at us. They could look all they wanted. Emmett stood up and offered me his hand. I stood up without taking it and followed him out and on to the balcony nearest to us. He closed the door and flashed his normal smile at the people sending us questioning looks. Then, he turned around and walked over to the railing and just looked. I stood next to him and he pulled out a cigarette. His mom would kill him if she found out he was smoking here. He lit it and took a puff before pulling out his phone and handing it to me. I woke it up. I didn't need to ask for the password. I knew Emmett. It was Cullen39, his last name and his football number multiplied by the number of years he'd worn it. I went through his calls, a small smile spreading over my face, not of happiness, but out of anger.

"14 calls today, someone's been busy." I thought out loud.

Emmett took another puff of his cigarette and I went to his text messages. I wasn't about to count them instead I just read the last three. It was easier than scanning through all of them. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Want me to read them out loud?" I offered.

"Sure, hun."

"Okay, at 7:31 Angela said, I wish you'd just get rid of her already. At 7:34 she said, ha-ha I guess you're right but whatever and at 7:40 she said I can't wait for you to come over tomorrow. So when exactly were you going to tell me you were going to Angela's, before or after you screwed her?"

Nothing, he just took another puff and looked at me out the corner of his eye.

"Don't try to sum up my reaction," I laughed a little and toss his phone off the balcony.

We both watched it go and then turned to each other. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to scream and scratch him. I wanted him to hurt like I did. I'd spent 3 years being faithful on him. I pounded his chest with his fist and he simply stood there, not talking and not moving. I punched him and cursed and punched him some more. I knew it wasn't hurting him but it was making me feel better.

"You're such an asshole," the waterfall started to pour from my eyes; "You're a stupid asshole! I wasted 3 years on you! I was faithful! I gave up so much for you, to be with you and you let a slut come between us! You betrayed me like I was nothing, you-you," words had failed me.

I just continued to punch him as the waterfall fell from my eyes.

My vision blurred and I stopped and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breathe that made my lungs hurt. Emmett wrapped both of his arms around me and I hit him again before relaxing in to his touch. I wasn't mad at him. I knew that. I was mad that I'd trusted him, even Alice had told me how hard it was to keep Emmett with his friend in his pants, but she'd also said it could be done. Obviously, it just couldn't be done by me. His cigarette was giving me a headache.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You tell me," Emmett whispered.

I shrugged and heard the door open. i let myself out of his arms and turned to face Alice. She gave me a questioning look before turning to Emmett.

"Our parents want you downstairs for a picture."

He nodded and dropped his cigarette, stomping it out. Emmett planted a kiss on my forehead and followed Alice off the balcony. He didn't even care. Whatever, I went back to the railing and just looked down at the pour of guest. A black car had just pulled up. I watched two people climb out and nearly choked, Isabella and Jacob. Bella went inside but Jacob leaned against a column and lit a cigarette. I had to stop myself from smiling.

I let myself off the balcony and went back downstairs. Emmett and Alice were smiling fakely and Jasper was sitting in a nearby chair, a glass in his hand. I walked calmly beside them and let myself out and in to the night air. Jacob was just holding the cigarette, not really smoking it.

"Got another one?" I asked.

"Sure," he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pack.

He took one from it and spun around, a smile showing on his lips again.

"Hey," he said taking out a cigarette and offering it to me.

"Hey," I repeated taking it from his hand.

"Weird meeting you here," he laughed and offered me a lighter.

"Yeah, I'm a Hale. What's your excuse?"

"I'm a Black."

"As in Isabella Black?"

"Yep."  
>"Jake is short for Jacob," I concluded out loud.<p>

"Yeah and Rose is short for Rosalie."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"No offence Rosalie, but you sort of look like crap."

We both laughed a little.

"I know."

I tried to take a slow puff like I'd seen Emmett do a hundred times and started coughing. Jake laughed and pulled the cigarette from my hand, dropping it on the ground and putting it out.

"You don't smoke much do you?"

"No, you?"

"Nope, I just needed an excuse to not go in there. I'm not in to these sort of parties."

"Then what sort of parties are you in to?"

"Want to find out?"

"What?"

"Well, you don't like it here and I don't like here, let me take you to a real party."

I looked behind me.

"Don't worry; I'll have you home before you turn in to a pumpkin, princess."

"Rose?" I knew it was Emmett.

"Fine, show me a party."

Jacob opened the passenger's door for me and ran to the other side. I closed my door and Jake started the car. I heard Emmett yell my name again as we started to pull off. I didn't respond. Instead, I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"Cinderella didn't turn in to a pumpkin," I said, "her carriage did."


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie P.O.V

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home_

_ -Evanescence_

The smoke hit me like a steel door. We'd driven for maybe 20 minutes before Jake had stopped in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere. People and cars littered the front yard and the grass around the entire house. Farther away there was a huge field and to my surprise and amusement, people were there to. Loud techno music was pouring from every direction. I had a strange feeling I wasn't exactly dresses appropriately for this party. I'd bought a change of clothes for the after party with Emmett and Alice but that bag was in Emmett's jeep along with my cell phone charger. Brilliant. I looked at Jacob.

"I don't think I'm dressed right."

"You look fine."

"I'm wearing a little black dress."

"Little being the key word."

I felt my neck turn just a little red. I hated when my blushes did that.

"C'mon," Jake pushed his door open and I slowly did the same.

He met me at my side and still had to pull me from the car. I was seriously having 2nd thoughts about all this.

He led me toward the house by my hand. There was no way I was going in there. I stopped mid stride and he gave my hand a little pull.

"Please, don't let me regret this," I mumbled to myself and whoever else might be listening.

When we walked in everyone was still dancing, no one noticed us enter. It was different than if I was Emmett's arm. I didn't mind. He pulled me toward the nearest door and kicked it open. Two guys were sprawled on the bed shirtless. I averted my eyes.

"These are two of my younger brothers, Paul and Seth," Jacob pointed to each in turn.

"Hey," I waved awkwardly.

The all looked alike, sort of. They had the same complexion and hair and if you looked close enough, the same nose too. Paul picked up his head to look at me and then let it drop again. Whatever they'd been trying out I knew I wouldn't be ready for, ever.

"Where's Sam?" Jake asked grabbing Seth by the hair and picking up his face.

He made sort of a gurgling noise.

"Stay right here. I'll find someone to bring you guys home."

Seth let his head fall back down and Jake rolled his eyes. I had to wonder how often they did this.

He nodded towards the door and we left his two brothers alone. He led me in to the middle of the crowd and the song changed. I knew it, or at least I knew the original. This wasn't the original. It was a dance mix. The people around me jumped up and down. I was smashed between Jake and someone else. They were both jumping. I started jumping. They were doing it why couldn't I?

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

The smoke was making my eyes water. Jake raised one of his hands as we jumped. The whole room seemed to be jumping. I couldn't really tell faces apart. They all just seemed to blur together. Jake whispered something in my ear but I couldn't make it out.

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._

I laughed even though I wasn't sure why I was laughing. Jacob yelled something to someone in the crowd and pointed toward the room where his brothers were. The hand that wasn't fist pumping in to the air snaked its way around my waist. The smoke seemed to be getting thicker. I felt on fire. I relived myself of my shoes and kicked them somewhere in the crowd before continuing to fist pump and jump in the air.

_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. Ohhhh._

My heart was doing jumping jacks. My head was fuzzy and my body was warm and tingly. The lights started to go off and on before staying completely off. Strobe lights took their place, blinking faster than I could have imagined.

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. It's impossible._

Lights danced around in my peripheral. I could make out glow sticks and glow in the dark shoes. They seemed to be floating somewhere, close enough to see but far enough for me not to be able to touch them. I reached a little but Jake's hand was planted on my waist. It was getting hotter.

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in. I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when your asleep._

I didn't want to move. I just wanted to keep jumping, to keep moving. Everything seemed to be spinning faster and faster around me. Things started to blur in a whirlwind. I just say lights and smoke, nothing more and nothing less.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day. I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._

The song ended and "Pretty Rave Girl" came on immediately after. I didn't think I would survive another song. I turned towards Jake. I needed air. I pointed to the door. He pointed to his ear. He couldn't hear me. I pointed to the door again and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me up two flights of stairs. He pushed the door open and led me out and on to the roof. Oh shit.

"I'm terrified of heights," I admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"What's the worst that can happen; you fall, break your leg and never swim again?"

"Uhm yeah, pretty much."

Jake laughed a little.

"Sorry, I sort of suck at this dependable thing."

"You think?"

Jake smirked at me and took a seat in front of the door. The dizziness had stopped, or at least slowed down. My heart was still beating fast. I bent over and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's probably just my asthma acting up. I'll be fine in a few minutes." I bought myself in a sitting position next to him.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I ran a hand through my hair and my phone started singing. I pulled it out of my pocket. I had missed calls: Four from Alice, two from Edward, one from Jasper and one from Emmett. I didn't know how I'd been missing them. I looked at the little red speaker that proved someone was calling. I didn't need to look I knew it was Alice. I pressed the speaker anyway. Emmett's picture popped up. It was a picture of him after a workout with Edward. He was shirtless, his arms crossed over his chest, a smug smile on his lips. I thought about answering. My finger hovered over the answer button. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't. I'd call him. I promised myself when I got home I would text him. We would talk.

I pressed rejects and stuck the phone in my bra. Sure it wasn't the best or safest place, or even the most sanitary place to keep a phone, but when you didn't have pockets you made things work. I turned to see Jake looking at me. I looked away using my hair to hide my face from him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said and poked me in the arm, "I didn't say anything, Rose."

"Good," I poked him back and he smiled at me.

I smiled back and leaned my head against the house and took a deep breathe.

"How do you do this?" I asked.

"What?"

"Keep up with these parties; I've barely been to this one an hour and I'm pretty much drained."

"Well the La Push guys have amazing endurance."

"So, you're from La Push originally?"

"Yep, born and raised."

"That explains the permanent tan."

"Yeah, I guess it does," He flashed some perfectly white teeth at me.

"So, how many siblings do you have?"

Jake laughed. He did that a lot, I noted.

"Eight, Sam's the oldest, I'm 2nd and then there's the triplets, Paul, Bells and Seth, then Embry, Leah and the youngest, the twins, Brady and Collin."

"Doesn't that get crowded?"

"Not really. We all need each other. We all depend on the one that's older than us to help us."

"So who does Sam depend on?"

"No one…" Jake bit his nail.

"Oh…"

"So what about you?"

"I have a year older brother, Edward."

"I've heard about him."

"All bad stuff, I'm guessing?"

"Not really. They say the guy's pretty tough to read and that he doesn't keep girlfriends long. He's best friends with a Cullen and well that's about it."

"Hm, they sort of nailed him."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" I half laughed.

"How would you describe yourself?"

"How did they describe me?"

"Hey, you can't answer a question with a question." Jake smiled.

"Then answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"They said you were blonde and tall. They said you blushed a lot and you're competitive. They said you're a real piece of work sometimes."

"Well, they nailed me too."

"You think?"

"Yeah,"

"But how would you describe yourself?"  
>"I would say I'm… quiet, strong-willed, easily swayed and… pathetic."<p>

"Pathetic?"

"Forget it," I shook my head.

Jake looked at me but didn't press the subject. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. I remembered him telling me he didn't smoke often, once upon a time, but I didn't bother bringing it up. We just sat in silence, not an awkward one but a comforting one. The moon rose and slowly made its way across the sky. I don't know how long we stayed up there before Jake's phone started ringing, but it was 4 cigarettes later. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello… what… Leah where's Sue? She left? Well who's in charge? What do you mean Embry...? Can I talk to him...? I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone and pulled himself up.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go."

"It's cool," I shrugged and let him pull me up.

"My mom and dad are out and they left Sam in charge. He left Paul in charge who left Seth in charge who's wasted downstairs, so we have a 14 year old missing and a 9 year old and two 8 year olds running around the house."

"Jake, it's cool," I laughed, "You don't owe me an explanation."

He opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it and shrugged. He grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs and through the commotion of people and smoke and on to the front lawn. I paused.

"I don't have my shoes."

I might have been a little dizzy, but there was no way I was about to step bare footed in to that grass. There was probably bottle glass and god knows what else.

Jake picked me and carried me to the car bridal side. I wanted to protest and just run get my shoes but we were to the car by the time I found the words. He sat me in the front seat and walked to the driver's side, yelling at someone who was standing in the house doorway waving at him. A smile spread over Jake's face as he climbed in and started the car. I had to admit he was a good driver. I wasn't trying to say Alice and Emmett weren't. They just liked to drive fast and well Edward drove fast and careless. I didn't ride with him often.

I barely had to give Jake any directions. I didn't expect I would have to. Forks wasn't exactly a big, complicated town. It was small and neighborly. When we stopped in front of my house a part of me wanted to hop out and run for the front door, the other side of me wanted to say something. I just didn't know what.

"Text me," I blurted.

Jake smiled at me and handed me his phone from the ashtray. I put in my number and saved it under Rose with a smiley face.

"Thanks for the party," I half laughed and handed him his phone back.

"Any time," he smiled back.

I pushed the door open and climbed out. We exchanged another smile and I closed the door. I pushed my hair back as he drove out and headed to the front door.

"What the hell?"

Emmett McCarty Cullen was sitting on our front steps. I looked at him as if he was crazy. He was still wearing his tux. His big brown eyes looked red and I wondered what exactly Alice had said to the guy. I pulled my keys out of my tiny purse.

"Rose, can we talk?"

"Well you're talking aren't you?"

"Well yeah but I mean, I want us to really talk, not yell."

"I don't remember yelling. I remember crying and cursing and… pain, but I don't recall yelling."

"Right."

I brushed past him and stuck my key in the door. I wasn't about to have another break down in front of Emmett. I'd been embarrassed enough for the night.

"Look, I've been waiting to talk to you for 6 hours."

"Isn't that an exaggeration?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's two in the morning, Rose."

What the hell? Time had really flown by on that roof.

"And whose fault is it that you wasted 6 hours? It's not mine. I didn't make you wait out here, Emmett, just like you didn't make me stick by you for 3 years. Goodnight."

I pushed the door open and hurried in, closing and locking it behind me. I rushed up the stairs and in to my room, not bothering to cut on the light. I dropped my purse somewhere in the darkness and climbed in to my bed. I sat up and pulled my feet to my chest. I took a deep breath and leaned my head on the wall. I couldn't help it. The waterfall stated again. There was no way for me to stop it. I breathed quick and shallow and wiped my eyes. I bit my bottom lips as the tears sped up and buried my face in my knees. I gripped my hair and screamed. I didn't care who heard. The pain inside of me was too much to keep bottled up. I somehow picked my head up and looked at my phone glowing from its spot on my nightstand. I picked it up and wiped my eyes again. One text message, I opened it and smiled through the pain

**Hey Princess (:**

I saved the number under Jake and then closed my eyes and leaned my head on the wall again. The tears were drying on my face. I wiped them and a whole new round began. I let them fall in silence, not worrying over my make-up or that half the neighborhood had probably heard me scream. My only worry was for the heart that had been torn in half through my chest.

_A/N So, me and my boyfriend just had this really horrible fight so there'll probably be another chapter up before I go to sleep. My writing keeps my emotions under wrap. (: So what did you guys think? Were the lyrics too far out there? And by the way that was Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade I think I spelled it right. If not, something should still come up._


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie P.O.V

_Why don't you be a man about it and set me free? Now you don't care a thing about me. You're just using me. Go on, get out, get out of my life and let me sleep at night 'Cause you don't really love me. You just keep me hanging on._

_ -Diana Ross_

I woke up without needing an alarm. I had to blink twice. I rolled over and looked at my clock. I had an hour before it was time for school. I yawned. I normally took twice that time. I stretched. I'd fallen asleep texting Jake. I stood up. Gross, I was still wearing my black dress. I went in to my bathroom and shed the dress on the floor. I wasn't in the mood to blank out and let my thoughts roam. That wasn't safe for me right now. I turned on some moderately cold water and washed my body and hair as fast as I could. Being alone was like asking me to cry. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me before letting myself back in to my room. Edward had sprawled himself on my bed. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"What did I do?" he sat up, "Am I not allowed to wake you up anymore?"

"Well I'm up."

"No need to be pissy, Rose."

"I'm not," I snapped, "It's just... you're Emmett's best friend."

He knew what I meant immediately. He hopped up and walked over to me and pulled me in to a hug.

"He never told me anything about Angela, Rose. If he had I would have told you, you know that."

I nodded against his chest. I felt stupid for bringing it up. Sure, Emmett was his best friend but I was flesh and blood. We'd grown up together. I knew some of the darkest things Edward had gone through and he knew the same for me.

Edward planted a kiss on my forehead and let himself out of my room, closing the door behind him. I shook my wet hair as if that would clear my head and pulled my closet door open. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with my name spray painted on it. I put on the jeans before throwing the shirt back in the closet on the floor. I grabbed a black shirt. It was plain and it showed off my stomach. I liked it. I'd pierced my stomach with Alice the year before but I didn't really advertise it like she did. I couldn't swim with it so I figured why bother? I dressed and then put on some high black boots. I didn't have time to fight with my hair today. I put it up in a hair clip and applied my makeup. It was black. I was mourning the end of my relationship. I put on a black chocker and a matching headband before letting myself out of my room, cell phone in hand.

Edward was at the table, not eating. My mom and dad were sitting at the bar styled table. My mom was checking her phone, probably her stocks and my dad was reading his newspaper.

"Good morning, Rosalie," my dad peeked at me over his newspaper.

Of course he knew Emmett and I were over. He'd gone home at two in the morning. The Cullens and the Hales were very close.

"Morning," I picked up the nearest green apple.

"How are you feeling, darling?" my mom placed her phone on the counter.

"Fine, thanks."

"Well, you know you can talk to us about anything right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, hun," my mom shrugged and picked her phone back up.

I gave Edward a look that said let's get the hell out of dodge and he obliged. He picked up his car keys and we made our way outside. I didn't feel like driving. I didn't feel like being alone. Edward knew that without me having to tell him. He always knew what I was feeling, sometimes better than I did.

I knew what was about to happen. We got in the car and Edward immediately paused his music that was too loud for his brain to function. We drove the first half of the way in silence.

"So what happened?" he finally asked.

"You're best friend cheated on me," I answered simply and looked out the window.

"With Angela?"

"Who else? Wait, I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"He pretty much admitted it to me, Edward."

"Damn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just stick with me during school today the rumors are probably flying right now."

"I know right. I mean I voted for you guys."

"Excuse me?"

"Cutest couple, c'mon you had to know you guys were pretty much guaranteed to win I mean you're you and he's him."  
>"Well he and Angela can be very happy together."<p>

Edward shrugged and we drove the rest of the ride in silence. I knew he could tell the subject bothered me. My brother wasn't one to let a subject of good gossip slip through his fingertips. I appreciated the effort he was making and I knew that he'd threaten anyone who made this day hell for me. I could probably go home. My mom would cover for me. She thought I'd loved him. I had loved Emmett. I did love Emmett. I hopped out of the car and Alice ran to us. She'd been standing on the school steps, waiting for us probably.

"Rose, Emmett-"

"I don't care Alice." I grabbed my gym back pack from the back seat and slammed the door, heading for the school.

"But he-"  
>"Don't care," I reminded.<p>

I made my way up the school steps with Alice at my heels.

"Rose, I'm trying to tell you that Emmett-"

I shot her a look that could have killed flowers and she stopped talking and sighed. People were staring at us. It was weird. I didn't like it. I felt a little sick. I turned the hall and stopped.

"Why's everyone looking at my locker?" I turned to Alice.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Emmett-"

I couldn't hear her. The crowd split down the middle and I stomped through the path. This was bullshit.

Emmett was leaning against my locker with three of the biggest teddy bears I'd seen in all my life. A brown one was on the floor next to a white one and he had the black one in his hand. My entire locker was covered in "I'm Sorry" crap. Three balloons were tied to my locker handle and when Emmett moved slightly to the side I saw the flowers on the ground. This was out of control.

"Emmett," he cut me off.

"I let you talk last night and now it's my turn. Look, Rose I know you've given up a lot for me, for us I mean and I guess I didn't realize that until I almost lost you. I mean I'm sorry and I want you to know and EVERYONE ELSE who wants to know, that I love you, Rosie, I really do and Angela doesn't matter, no one does. I'll stop talking to her. I'll change my number. I'll dye my hair. I'll sing. I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

I couldn't believe I was this stupid.

"Emmett, you can't sing."

"True." He smiled.

"Say it," I walked in front of him.

"I can't sing."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm an asshole."

"You're a liar."

"I'm a liar."

"You're a man whore."

"I'm a man whore."

"Angela's a slut."

"Angela's a slut."

"And you're going to spend a long ass time making this up."

"I'm going to spend a long ass time making this up."

"Now get these hearts of my damn locker NOW."

Emmett nodded and I twined my hands in to his hair and pulled him in to me. The teddy bear fell to the ground and he wrapped both arms around my waist. Our tongues met and I heard a chipper laughter. We broke apart.

"Shut up, Alice." I snapped and then laughed myself.

I opened my locker and grabbed my gym bag. Alice poked me in the ribs and Emmett kissed my cheek. I slammed my locker shut and picked up the white teddy bear. I pushed my hair back and noticed for the first time, Jacob Black, leaning against a locker. He smiled at me and shook his head before disappearing down another hall with his brothers.

_A/N Rose just can't leave that big bear can she?_


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob P.O.V

_Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken. For all we know, this void will grow. Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open, feels so right but I'll end this all before it gets me. I call your name every day when I feel so helpless. I'm falling down but I'll rise above this._

_ -Seether_

Sam hit me on the back and laughed. I wasn't sure what was so funny but I smiled anyway. I'd been zoning in and out all morning. Paul had Seth in a headlock on the other side of me and they were laughing at something too.

"So, there's going to be another party this weekend," Sam said, "You in Jake?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"I'm in," Paul said releasing Seth.

Sam thumped him on the forehead.

"After last night you think I'm inviting you to another party? Keep dreaming kid."

I actually did laugh that time. I was surprised they'd been able to get up this morning and they were already planning another party. I had to admit, they didn't have any quit in them. If Sue found out we'd left her 4 youngest home alone, she'd ring our necks, literally.

Someone covered my eyes and I grabbed their hands. Bella had to have good news.

"Guess what?" she said.

I pried her hands from off my eyes and Sam picked her up and spun her around. Everyone in the hall was looking at us. We didn't care.

"What?" he asked for me, placing her back on the ground.

"I'm going to state."

"How do you know?" Paul asked.

I stepped on Bella's foot and Paul winced. He mumbled a few curse words and Sam and Seth laughed.

"Because I talked to our swim coach, asshole," Bella continued, "He's only picking four girls and he picked me, Angela, Alice and Rosalie."

"Hale?" I asked.

"Yep, I don't know if I should be really excited or really freaked out. I mean there are bound to be faster swimmers in Washington; I just want to place in the top six. Then there's the fact that the competition is held out of town and I'll be stuck with one of the other girls. They've been friends for ever; I'll probably stick out or something."

"You worry too much little sis," Sam put an arm on Bells shoulder, "Think positive about the situation. You're going to regionals. Who cares if you place? Isn't a big deal just to be going?"

"Well yeah but-"  
>"But nothing, it'll be fine as long as you don't overthink it."<p>

Bella shrugged. It was weird having Sam actually have a conversation without cursing. I reminded myself to clown him about it later. I hit Paul and Sam on the back since they were the closest to me.

"I have to go to my locker," I explained and turned on my heels.

"Whatever you say, Jennifer," Sam bowed.

"Fuck off, Samantha," I said and held up my middle finger as I walked away.

I could hear Paul, Seth and Bella laughing but I ignored it. We always acted this way.

I opened my locker on the third try and grabbed my calculus book. Today was bound to drag by. I rearranged my book sack. Rose's heel was jammed in to my back through my back pack. I'd gone back and got them after Sam had come home. The bell let out a deafening ring and I cursed under my breath. I was going to have to run to a class I hated, how ironic. I ran down the hall, one hand on the strap of my back pack, the other one holding up my pants. It wasn't that far, just maybe three halls over. I rounded the corner and my foot slid from under me.

"Fuck," I cursed.

I heard someone laughing and looked back ready to flick off the first person I saw.

"Smooth Jake," Rosalie pushed her hair back.

"Thanks."

I pulled myself up and dusted my pants.

"So where are you rushing to?"  
>"Calculus, you?"<p>

"P.E and trust me, I'm not running."

"You take athletic P.E?"

"I'm a cheerleader and a swimmer."

"Right."

I dropped my back pack and unzipped it, grabbing her shoes. I held them out and a smile spread over her face.

"Thank you Jake, you're a life saver. I was wondering how I was going to explain that to Alice."

"Anytime, princess."

She shook her head and laughed a little.

"See you later?"

"Yeah,"

She started back towards the opposite direction and I zipped my back pack. I decided I liked her walk… and her smile. I headed back towards Calculus. Rosalie Hale was going to be the death of me and I'd just met her. She'd probably be the death of a lot of guys. Who could blame them? She had awesome eyes and she did things that just made her look innocent even when she didn't realize she was doing it. Her voice was like heaven and hell mixed together, innocence and lust.

When I walked in to class the teacher still wasn't there. Today had to be my lucky day. I sat in the seat farthest in the back and pulled out my phone. I had a message from Paul.

**Skipping**

I was going to break that kid's face.

**Jake-If you skip so help me PB **

**Paul-I already left**

**Jake-why?**

**Paul-Things 2 do**

**Jake-What things?**

**Paul-Just stuff**

**Jake-Is Sam with you?**

**Paul-No**

**Jake-Don't be an asshole PB**

**Paul-Won't**

**Jake-Be careful**

**Paul-Will**

**Jake-I'm going to kick your ass**

**Paul-I know**

**Jake-Good. It would be smart to just go home.**

**Paul-Cant g2g.**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Sam and I were going to have a long ass talk about his brothering methods with Paul. I knew he was behind this even if I couldn't exactly pin it on him. I sighed. There was nothing I could do from here. I texted Sam.

**Sue is going to KILL YOU when she finds out**

I couldn't really focus for the entire class. I didn't have any classes with any of my siblings except last period. I took it with Paul and Bell and now that I thought about it, Rosalie too.

The day seemed to blur by. I skipped lunch. There was no way in hell I'd be able to eat. I spent the entire hour looking for Sam, to no avail. When the bell let out a loud ring I just went to my 5th period class and sat in the back, faking my way through like I had all day. I didn't talk to anyone normally so it's not like I expected anyone to notice. It seemed like the day was just starting by the time I found myself in my last period class. When I walked in I wondered if I was late. Half the class was filled already. There were two rows of seven desks and two people at each. The first three on both sides were filled and the last two on both sides. Rose was in the last seat next to one of the biggest guys I'd ever seen. He had his arm around the back of her chair and they were both laughing. A guy was sitting on their desk, probably Edward and a girl stood in aisle, Alice. I wasn't sure who the guy sitting next to Rose was or the one sitting on the desk across from them. He wasn't really participating in their jokes but he seemed to be part of the group anyway. Bella was standing next to him

I walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey, saw Sam?"

She spun around.

"Not since this morning. You know we don't have classes together."

"Did Paul text you?"

"No, was he supposed to?"

"No, forget I brought it up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay."

I sat the next row over and checked my phone again, nothing. I texted Sam again.

**Text me back you asshole!**

Even if he texted me cursing me out, that was better than nothing.

Bell collapsed next to me right when the bell let out a loud ring. I had to admire her timing. Alice collapsed behind us next to the other guy and Edward sat back in his normal spot. They were the only two people whose name I'd learned on the first day of school. I pulled out my book and yawned. I hated history. I was great at it. That was why I hated it. It wasn't a challenge, there was only so far pure interest would take me. Bell leaned her head on her hand and closed her eyes. I knew she was going to sleep through the class and then expect me to help her the night before the test. She always did that. I leaned my head on my own hand and starred out the window. I'd rather be at home, working on my bikes. I yawned. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. People were mumbling but I was drifting the border between being awake and asleep.

"Jake? Jake!"

Someone jerked my hand from under my face and I hit it on the desk.

"Shit!" I grumbled.

"You're drooling," Rose smiled at me.

I wiped my mouth.

"Gotcha!"

"Nice," I couldn't help it, I smiled, "So what did I miss?"

"Well, we were paired up for an end of the year history report."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"I know right."

"So how'd the pairing go? I thought we had an odd number of people."

"We do, one group gets three people. Alice is with Edward, you sister is with both Emmett and your brother and Jasper is with Angela?"

"Right."

"That's Jasper," Rose pointed, "and that's Emmett."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah and chances are we'll all be working at my house this weekend if you're not busy… or healing."

"Healing?"

"Yeah, football tryouts are a month long and they start today."

"I'm not trying out."

"Well someone signed you up and if you don't show the coach is going to be pissed."

"How do you know someone signed me up?"

"Emmett's the team captain, so to speak, whatever he knows I know."

"Hm and why do you think I'm going to need healing?"

"Emmett, Edward and Mike are really hard on training the rookies."

"Rookies?"

"That's what they call the guys trying out," Rose shrugged, "It'll be easy if you're nice to them. They can make the month fly by or they can make it a living hell."

"So basically I have to be a kiss ass?"

"A little," Rose laughed a little and I followed suit.

The big guy she'd sat by poked her in her side and she squeak, how adorable.

"Emmett!" she half shrieked.

He poked her again and she squeaked again and started laughing. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her and offered me a hand.

"Emmett Cullen," he smiled.

"Jake Black."

"Cool to meet you."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Emmett, Jake is trying out for football," Rose said poking him in his ribs.

He looked at me and then back at her. They just looked at each other. They were talking without talking. It was creeping me out.

"If he can run and catch, he'll be fine." Emmett finally said, "Edward! This is Jake," he pointed at me.

What the fuck?

"I'll introduce you to him later," Rose smiled at me and then hit Emmett in the stomach.

The beep sounded that said the office was calling.

"Emmett Cullen and Edward Hale are to be in the gym immediately," the loud speaker announced.

Emmett grabbed his back pack from the floor.

"I have cheerleaders to train and I don't get out early," Rose pouted and stuck out her tongue.

Emmett laughed.

"Because we're the main attraction and you're the half time show. Besides, babe you can either keep your tongue in your mouth-"

"Or what?" she interrupted crossing her arms.

"Keep it in mine," he smirked.

He pulled her chair closer and then their lips were meeting. I looked away. I felt a little sick and I doubt it was because of football. Why did I get a feeling this next month of training was going to be hell? My phone let out a beep and I pulled it out. It was from Sam.

**Don't be a snitch Jake. **

_A/N Well I've been at my grandmother's where I have 24/7 computer access but I'm going back home soon where I will have 5/2 access and sometimes not even that much but I will finish this story as long as there's one person who wants me to continue. I just won't be updating everyday like I am now. I'm going to try to get out 3 more chapters before I leave Saturday but my mom might show up tomorrow. Ehhh and yeah that's it. I just wanted to keep my 4 reviewers updated(: and speaking of, thanks for the nice reviews(: You're inspiring me to actually keep writing. -Mia Bee_


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie P.O.V

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh, yeah, but that's okay. I'm alone, on my own and I'm starting off. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh, but life goes on. Oh, I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world. -Taylor Swift_

I folded my legs beneath me and pulled my oversized shades over my eyes. Alice and I had finished showing our cheerleaders the required dance in an hour. We'd have practice almost every day for the next month so we'd just worked them through the first 2 eight counts. Alice had run off but I'd stayed behind. The guys were still running laps. They'd spent the first hour running each other over. Most of the rookies were sweaty and red in the face. I didn't blame them. I wasn't a big fan of the heat personally. Emmett had proved true to his word, he'd put Jacob against the average. Alice owed me 30 bucks. She'd been positive Emmett would personally run the guy over. He didn't. Most of the time it was Jake on the line across from Edward, Emmett didn't get on the line too often. The coaches didn't want him to roll over too many people. I didn't exactly understand what it was Emmett didn't like about Jake. Chances were he wouldn't be a better athlete. Alice wasn't the only one who'd picked up on a little hostility, like in History. We always kissed, don't count me wrong, but I could tell it was a power play and I could also tell it had make Jake feel weird. I didn't blame him. If Alice and Jasper had started kissing in front of me I'd start making gagging noises.

I tapped my pen on my journal. I'd been sitting in the bleaches for maybe 15 minutes and I still hadn't hit a spark. I couldn't understand why. I bit my bottom lip. They were lining up again. Emmett stood a little to the side, with his football face on. It was his "don't tempt me to put you in the hospital" look, well respected and feared. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, to say it was hot; the wind was blowing at a pretty good pace. I pushed my hair back and opened my journal to the first clean page. I wrote "Alone" on the first line, curling the E to almost perfection and then going back to the A. I knew I was stalling, I couldn't help it. A whistle tore through the almost silent field and my head jerked up.

Jake was on the ground. I hopped up and went down the steps two at a time. I owed Alice 30 dollars. Edward was helping Jake up as Jake and Emmett exchanged glances. Fuck.

"Emmett!" I screamed and waved him over.

Coach Jones made it to me before him.

"This is a closed practice, Ms. Hale."

"Oh c'mon Phillip, you know I don't interrupt often besides the happier Emmett is, the better your team is."

"3 minutes."

"I don't even need that long."

Emmett walked up to us and coach Jones shook his head and headed toward the player, his whistle in his mouth.

"What's up?"

"You ran over Jake."

"Babes, I run over a lot of people, besides I didn't hit him hard enough to break anything."

"How do you know?"

"I know my limit. Look if you can't handle it maybe you shouldn't watch."

"I can handle it," I said quickly, "Just be a little careful, he's a beginner. Besides, he didn't even really want to play, just cut him."

"I'm not in charge of who gets cut."

"Emmett, please, for me?"

"I'll talk to the coach, you know how he is but he normally goes with Edward and my opinions."

"And go easy on him please."

Emmett planted a kiss on my forehead and started back towards the group.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Okay, Rose." He shook his head but I knew I'd gotten him.

I smiled at Coach Jones and started back up the bleachers. Everyone seemed to be shaking their heads at me today. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Alice that she'd won. She texted me back barely a minute later saying she knew she would and that her and Jasper were having a movie night alone tonight. That meant they were going to sit on the sofa and kiss all night. I plugged up my ears with my iPod and let the music blast away as loud as they could go. I zoned in and out of the rest of practice but I did get a poem that I didn't think completely sucked.

_What a lovely porcelain doll_

_You would all make_

_For you're beautiful yet cold to the touch._

_Your appearance tells innocence_

_But the emptiness in your eyes tell more _

_About pain and hatred and regret._

_What a lovely porcelain doll_

_You would all make_

_For your make up is flawless,_

_Your hair is perfectly primped_

_And a smile is always placed_

_On that cherry red mouth_

_That you allow lies to easily flow from._

_What a lovely porcelain doll_

_You would all make_

_For your manner of speaking is polite_

_And you come off as being quiet and preserved._

_Your choice in music and literature_

_Mimics that of someone twice your age._

_What a lovely porcelain doll_

_You would all make_

_For you have no feelings_

_And_

_You are all fake._

I closed my journal and looked up. Half the guys had left already. Emmett and Edward were laughing about something and tossing the football to each other. Jake was making his way off the field.

"Jake!" I yelled.

He turned around and I waved. He looked at me and turned back around. What did I do? I went down the steps and jogged towards the parking lot. I knew he had to come this way after he'd left the locker room. I leaned against the building. I didn't see his car, well I thought it was his car anyway.

A group of about 5 guys walked past me and just stared at me. What was going on?  
>"Boo bitch, got a problem?"<p>

They turned around and kept walking. That felt sort of good. I twirled a strand of my hair and hummed as I waited. He had to be around here somewhere. I scanned the parking lot again and saw him getting on a bike.

"Jake!"

He turned around and looked at me.

"We need to talk," I started to walk over.

He hopped off the bike and ran a hand through his hair. I wondered how I looked when I did it. It was a habit Alice had gotten me in to.

Jakes face was red and blotchy but he still smiled at me.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Jake."

"How'd your cheer practice go?"

"It was fine. What about football?"

Jake pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't have a bruise on me," he flexed his arm muscle.

"Congratulations."

"Why, thank you."

"So when do you want to start on our project?"

"We can start whenever you want."

"Is this Sunday okay? I'm pretty booked until then."

"Yeah Sunday is cool, if I can get out of our family day."

"Family day?"

"Yeah, don't you guys have that," Jake laughed a little, "My mom and Bell spend hours cooking every Sunday and we hang out together at the house. You pretty much aren't allowed out."

"Oh, well I can try to change around some of my other stuff."

"Don't worry about it; I can talk to my mom and text you."

"Sounds good."

I felt an arm slide around my waist and immediately knew who it was, Emmett of course. I spun around. He looked better already. Some of the redness had left his face. He'd put on a t-shirt and some P.E shorts. His muddy shoes were in his other hand. I had to admit. He was trying. He hadn't left my side all day and he'd avoided Angela like the flu, even when I wasn't around. I pushed my hair back.

"You weren't half bad, Jake," Emmett hit him on the back.

"Thanks,"

They looked at each other and I looked from one to the other.

"So what made you want to play football?"

"I don't know. I just thought it would be a," he looked at me and half way smirked, "good change of scene."

"So you're interested?"

"I mean it would be cool if I made it but I'm not stressing over it. Personally, I'm more of a track man myself."

"You can always do both, if you're man enough to handle it that is,"

"Emmett," I growled.

"I'm man enough to handle anything you can," Jake crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever," Jake rolled his eyes, "I'll text you when I find out Rose."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Wait, you guys exchanged numbers?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Jake glared.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I was talking to you."

"What goes on between me and my girlfriend doesn't concern you!"

"Emmett, it's not that serious. I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want besides in case you forgot, Jake and I are doing an assignment together and if you can't trust me maybe you should just cheat on me with Angela again!" I was so mad my hand was shaking; "Besides that's how I got his number anyway. He was there when you and Alice weren't. I don't like some of your friends and you don't have to like all of mine."

"Breathe Rose."

"I'll text you, Jake."

I cast one more look at the both of them still glaring at each other in the almost empty parking lot and went to Emmett's jeep. I leaned against the passenger's side and bit my nail. Who was he to get jealous?

When Emmett got to the driver's side, he didn't say anything; he just opened my door and then his and climbed in. We sat in silence for a little while before Emmett put a hand on my leg and squeezed. I looked out the window stubbornly; I wasn't going to be the one to talk first.

"I trust you," he said calmly.

"You don't act like it."

"I can't help it. I mean I walk up on you guys in history laughing like best friends. On the field you wanted me to be the kid's body guard as if you were scared he might get tackled. I mean I barely get a good luck before games. I come out to meet you, you're gone. I find you standing in the parking lot with the same guy shirtless, smiling like you're in love; turns out you guys already exchanged numbers. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I'm not with Jake. I'm with you and girls throw themselves on you all the time."

"But you're the only one that matters."

"Besides Angela?"

"It was a mistake. People make mistakes. Don't you think I can change?"

"Yeah, just not overnight."

"Then we'll work on it long term, together, me and you."

"Fine."

Emmett leaned down and I met him, to make our 2nd make-up kiss of the day.

_A/N I'm by my granny for one last night! Poor, Rosie just can't seem to stand up for herself. The poem used in this chapter was written by me. I didn't want to use anything off the internet because I didn't know what the copyrights were. I know I'm not the best poet or anything, I just write poetry when I need an emotional release. You won't have to suffer through it too often(: Thanks to the very nice reviewers and the people that put this story in their favorites and me on their favorite author alerts/story alerts. It really means a lot to me. If anyone has any sort of pairing they want me to do in a long story or a oneshot please tell me. I'd love to try. I've never done a one shot before. I think it would be a challenge for me(: Well, sorry for another long A/N. -Mia Bee_


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob P.O.V

_I can change your life, make it so new. Make you never want to go back to the old you. –Wayne_

When I got home my head was hurting like I didn't think possible. I was more sore than I'd let on. I knew Sue would have something to help that. She had a medicine for almost every possible illness. I put my bike under the garage. Sue and Billy's vehicles were both missing. I picked up my shirt from the passenger's seat and hopped out. Hopefully the house wasn't in chaos.

I wasn't that lucky. When I pushed the door open Leah ran to me with Brady and Collin on her heels. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed with delight and I threw her in the air before placing her back on the ground.

"Is Sam home?" I asked.

"He's upstairs with Paul."

"What about Seth?"

"He left with Bells."

"Okay, go play with your brothers Lee." I messed up her hair and she stuck out her tongue at me before running outside with the boys on her heels.

"In the backyard you guys, no farther!" I reminded.

Sometimes I felt like the older sibling.

I went up the stairs two at a time and kicked open Sam's door. He was lying backwards on his bed. Paul was sitting at Sam's computer, his feet on the desk. I slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck Jake? You'll wake up the dead," Paul said yawning and clicking back on to his program.

I looked over his shoulder and hit him on the head.

"Sue would kill you if she found out you were looking at this crap, get off."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Get out, we'll talk after this."

"Jake-"

"Paul, I don't really want to look at you right now, understand?"

Paul looked at Sam.

"He's not going to help you and this is the last time I tell you to disappear."

Paul got up and shot me a look. Was I supposed to be afraid of him? Brother or not, I was older and if I needed to lay his ass out for him to understand that I had no problem doing it. He slammed the door behind him and I jotted down a mental note to add that to the conversation we would be having.

I crossed my arms over my chest and Sam sat up.

"You know, he's not a kid anymore, Jake." Sam said.

"Well when he stops acting like one, I'll stop treating him like one."

"Go ahead and get it off your chest. I know it's coming."

"You're damn right it's coming. Where the fuck do you get off encouraging Paul to skip school? Just because you don't give a shit about your future doesn't mean you have to screw up his."

"You really think Paul wants to go to school? Well, he doesn't. You'd know that if you would talk to him instead of preach to him."

"Do you think before you do this stupid shit or not because last time I checked you both had little siblings to guide. What sort of bullshit example are you setting? You're supposed to be the oldest Sam but sometimes it's like Collin has more common sense than you.'

Sam sat up.

"I didn't force Paul in to anything, okay? He wanted to join."

"Join what?"

"Does it matter? Once you're in the pack, there's no way to get out, end of story."

"And you let your little brother join?"  
>"He's old enough to make his own choices."<p>

"He's sixteen fucking years old!"

Sam stood up.

"Loose the tone, Jake, okay? So we aren't going to a fancy college like you and Peter?"

"You don't have to go to college asshole but you don't have to go to the street either."

"Are you deaf? Once you're in the pack, there's no turning back."

"You're ruining Paul's life, do you realize that?"

"I don't have that sort of influence and neither do you. Besides, who's the one taking time with Paul and who's the one rave dancing with a cheerleader?"

"This shit's been going since before I met Rose and we both know it."

"Do we?"

"Yeah we do."

Paul and I were so close I half way expected one of us to throw a punch. It wouldn't surprise me. Paul's phone let out a loud ring and he picked it up without leaving his stance.

"Out,"

"Gladly, your room smells like weed and ass anyway,"

I turned on my heels and walked to the door, pausing when the doorknob was in my hand.

"Would you rather Paul have a life like Peter or a life like Michael?"

Sam didn't say anything. I pulled the door open and left closing it quietly behind me. Maybe it was too late for Sam, but I would die a slow and painful death before I let Paul follow him. I knocked on Paul's door.

"What?" he called.

I pushed the door open and went in, closing it behind me.

"The term is come in," I said leaning against the door, "Now talk to me Paul. Why are you cutting school?"

"God, you sound like Billy."

"Well seeing how you don't listen to me I figured it'd be easier to use his voice." 

"Look, I didn't mean to freak you out today or anything. I just wanted someone to know where I'd gone."

"You didn't tell me."

"I chickened out."

"So where did you go?"

"I can't say."

"Why? Did Sam ask you not to?"

"No, it'll go against the rules."

"What rules? Paul you're talking in circles."

"I can't talk about it without giving something away."

"Your pack rules?" I asked.

"Something like that?"

Paul laid on his back and threw a ball in the air and to the roof and let it fall back in to his palm.

"I'm trying to help you."

"I didn't ask for your help!" he growled.

"Because you're too much of a hard headed asshole to realize you need it! I don't want you to end up the way Michael did."

"Michael didn't go about it the right way. I won't end up like him," Paul dropped the ball to the bed and stood up, "He didn't think it through… He was stupid."

I grabbed Paul by his shirt and slammed him in to the wall, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get my point across.

"Listen to me very carefully you little fuck. If you want to let Sam and your "pack" brainwash you go for it. As your brother I'll always have your back. I'm trying to protect you. Michael was smarter than you'd imagine and you want to know something else? He actually used his brain! He didn't run around being someone's clone. I can't believe how fucking stupid you're acting. Do you know how bad Sue would feel? How would she deal with that, loosing another son? Do you even care?"

"That's not my problem, is it?"

My fist met his face before I could stop it. It was an automatic response. His lamp crashed to the floor.

"Maybe you really have lost your fucking mind! Do you know how much she gave up for us you ungrateful bastard?" I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in to a sitting position, "If you're willing to talk about the woman that gave us life, maybe I've already lost you. Michael and Sam never talked down on Sue and the fact that you did proves how little a man you really are."

I turned my head and started to leave. I'd try to talk to him later, when we'd both gotten our anger get under control. Right now all we were doing was yelling. I felt him before he made it. Paul was actually going to hit me. What were we coming to? Then again I'd hit him first. I spun around and grabbed his arm and flung him to the floor, just before he'd hit me. I held his arm behind his back. I wasn't about to fight my little brother anymore then I already had.

"You really think you're a man? Then pack your shit and get out because our lives don't revolve around you. If you want attention, find it somewhere else. I'm your older brother and if I wanted to smash your face in, I could, but I'm choosing not to, understand?"

Paul looked up at me.

"Understand?" I repeated.

Paul nodded.

"Are you staying or leaving?"

He looked down.

"I'll take that as staying," I walked over to his door and pulled it open, "and since you are clean this shit up."

When I walked in to the hall Sam was standing by his room door. We looked at each other but didn't say anything. There was nothing we could say. Sam had sold his brother's soul and I was paying the price. I went to my room and pulled on a shirt. Sue would be home any minute.

When I made it downstairs Seth and Bells were walking in. Bells kissed me on the cheek before running up the steps and Seth acknowledged me with a nod of his head before going to the kitchen. I followed him. He felt the same thing as his brother; he had to know a little bit more of what was going on.

"Seth, has Paul been acting weird lately?"

"Not really, he's been having nightmares, but that always happens around this time of year."

"Yeah, I know. Is that it?"

"That's it from him physically but I've been pretty anxious," Seth pulled open the ice box.

"About what?"

"Nothing, that's the thing but it's not mine," he pulled out a water and closed the ice box, "I'm channeling one of them. I mean it could be Bell because she's freaking out about that swim competition but honestly I think Paul and me are connected stronger because we were the first out and she… almost didn't make it."  
>"That could be possible. What did you feel today?"<p>

"I threw up for no reason."

That little fuck was smoking weed. We all the same weird ass reaction to drugs, well at least the 7 of us who'd tried it did, Paul should have known that.

"Alright, well can you try to talk to your brother?"

"Don't you think I have? He's in his own little world."

"Well try again for me, okay?"

"Sure."

The kitchen door flew open and Sue walked in, her arms full of bags. Seth sat his water down and we both reached her at the same time. She waved us off. She hated us to treat her like she was helpless. We couldn't help it. She looked so small next to us.

"I've got more in the car."

"We've got it under control," I offered.

"Alright," she smiled over her shoulder, "Thanks boys."

Seth and I half walked, half jogged outside and snatched up the rest of her bags in one trip. Leah was still outside, sitting in the grass by herself. Sam came from the garage and pointed. I shrugged my shoulders and held out my bags. He took them and I went to Leah, sitting almost next to the street. I sat next to her.

"Hey Lee, why are you sitting right here by yourself?"

She shrugged her little shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

"Well I think mom needs some help in the kitchen; do you want to help her?"

She shrugged again.

"You'd be an amazing helper because don't tell Bells I said this but she burns water. Mom needs an expert chef like you. Let's go bless them with your presence."

Leah nodded and I stood up and took her hand, leading her in to the house and to the kitchen. Sue was rinsing off vegetables.

"Hey, Leah wants to help you."

"Well that would be amazing Leah. Jake, help my assistant wash her hands."

"Of course."

I turned on the sink and picked up Leah. She washed her hands. Of course she was tall enough to reach the sink on her own but she'd decided it was more fun for her to do it that way, so that was the way it was done. After placing Leah down I washed my own hands.

"So Sue," I started.

She looked at me out the corner of her eyes.

"I mean mom," I corrected.

"Yes Jake?"

"I have to do a report on the Civil War."

"I'm sure that's not the part that needs me. You're excellent in history."

"Well yeah, but the only day my partner is free is Sunday."

"Hun, Peter's coming this Sunday."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"After 3 years he wants to come back."

"Jake, don't do this now. You're the only one that knows right now. Your father doesn't even know."

"Are you serious? Do you know how Sam is going to react?"

"Samuel will be fine, Jacob. That's not what this conversation is about. It's about you and your Civil War partner."

"Rosalie," I volunteered.

"Mhm," my mom started dropping things in to a pot of water.

"What?"

"You smiled when you said Rosalie?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet. Look I'll compromise with you, Jake. Invite Rosalie to come to our Sunday family day. Just stay 2 hours at the most and you're free for the rest of the day, deal?"

"Sure mom, I'll see what she says."

"Good, I want to meet the girl that has my Jakey smiling."

"She's got a boyfriend, S-mom."

"And when has a man ever stopped a woman from doing whatever it is she wanted to do?"

I didn't have an answer for that one. Leah squeaked and we were once again reminded of the little girl in the room. Sue and I looked at each other and smiled. She pointed to some vegetables and I settled at the table to cut them. I texted Rosalie telling her she was invited to our family day and we would be free after that before starting. The door opened and Paul walked in. He went over to Sue and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Paul. Are you okay?" Sue laughed.

"Yeah, I think so… Do you need help?"

"Uhm… sure, you can help Jake cut the vegetables for my soup and Leah and I can start baking cupcakes."

"Sounds good," Paul nodded his head once.

He sat next to me with his knife and cut a little and then stopped and looked at me. I looked back at him and he held out his fist. We pounded. Nothing was coming between the Black brothers, not even if one of them had unwittingly sold their soul to devil.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie P.O.V

_The only guy that deserves you is the one that thinks he doesn't the one that'll stick by your side no matter how much you mess up and the one who will forgive you mistake after mistake. -unknown_

The week seemed to fly by. I had to admit I was looking forward to the Sunday with Jake and his family. It had turned out surprisingly easy to not have to deal with the others, as I thought of them sometimes. Edward was going to be out of town again on some sort of artist search. I knew that was a load of crap but if our parents wanted to continue to let him waste their money who was I to intervene? Alice and Emmett had been dragged away by their parents to yet another out of state meeting and Jasper, well, he hadn't gone anywhere but the chances that he'd call and ask me to hang out were very slim. No one knew about my Sunday plans. It wasn't that I was hiding them or anything; it was just that no one had bothered to ask.

I pulled myself out of bed at 5:00. Jake was supposed to be picking me up at six. I'd purposely not set my alarm. If I woke up early I'd have more time to worry. I reacted badly when I was worried. I yawned and stretched, another silent day. I let myself in to the bathroom and pulled my hair loose. It had somehow tangled itself together. I wondered how that happened in only 8 hours. Emmett and I had fallen asleep on the phone at 9 in the morning. I didn't know how I'd managed that but I had and the outcome, bags under my eyes so big I could hide in them and never be seen again. I ran me a bath. I didn't want to take a shower. I didn't need to wash my hair so I might as well relax.

I allowed myself to spend an hour in the bubble bath before getting out and putting a robe on. I went through the stressful event of straightening my hair before applying my normal make-up: eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. By then I still didn't know what I wanted to wear. I yanked open my closet doors. My closet was huge and I don't mean the size of a half bathroom huge, I mean the size of a hotel pool huge. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I tried to picture myself with Jake and his brothers and what they might be wearing. I was pale, I'd admit that and for that reason alone I was going to wear dark colors. I had to take in consideration the weather too. Gosh, Alice had rubbed off on me more than I would have liked. I pulled a black short sleeved shirt that went off one shoulder off a hanger and then a matching black skirt and pulled it on, leaving my robe in the center of the floor. I knew exactly what I was going to wear now. I put on my normal peace sign necklace. I wore it every day. Edward had given it to me. I put two star shaped earrings in and then changed out of my skirt to some black pants with a silver belt made of complete circles. I laced my arms with silver bracelets and looked in the mirror. I could live with the look. It actually wasn't that bad.

The door let out a loud ring and I snatched up the first black boots I saw, sure it was sort of hot but it had also rained and besides, my feet were a little less than presentable. I yanked on one and snatched up my cell phone and house key before hopping down the stairs, pulling on the other one. I opened the door slightly out of breath to find Jake simply standing there his arms crossed over his chest, his keys in hand.

"I'm a little less than ready," I admitted, "I overslept. Come in. I'll just be a few seconds." I moved to the side to let Jake in.

He let out a whistle and I closed the door behind him, leading him to the kitchen.

"Nice place," he sat on a bar stool.

"Thanks, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, so where's your brother?" he looked over his shoulder as if Edward might be about to hop out from behind a plant.

"He's out of town."

"And your parents?"

"They're out of town too."

"That must suck, being in this huge house alone, I mean."

"You get used to it," I shrugged and then realized we were still in my kitchen, "I'll be right back."

I ran back upstairs leaving Jake at the table. I picked up the little bit of things I had thrown around my room and placed them on my bed before snatching a jacket off my closet door and re checking over my make-up. It was surpassingly still in place. I didn't think it would stay that way. I shoved my make-up supplies in to my small purse and threw that in to my book sack. I shoved my jacket in to before turning off all the lights and closing the doors. I did another spot check and ran down the steps two at a time. I jotted down a quick note for my parents and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm amazing, thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I've got everything under control. In fact, I think that's everything."

"Ready then?" Jake stood up and I went through a quick mental list in my head before nodding.

"Are you sure?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then, lead the way."

I slung my back pack over one of my shoulders before leading Jake out of the house and locking the huge glass doors. I spun around and my mouth fell open, I'm sure of it.

"Uhm Jake, there is no way I'm getting on that thing."

"You've never ridden a motorcycle?"

"No and I honestly hadn't planned on it."

"C'mon, it'll be fun. It's not like I'm going you're going to fall off and face plant in the middle of the highway."

"Remember when you said you weren't good at making people feel better?"

"Yeah."

"You're doing worse today."

A smile crossed his face again and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're more likely to die on a bus than a motorcycle."

"You're making this up."

"Yeah, but I thought it might help."

"Eh."

"Honestly, Rosalie, there's nothing to worry about. We'll be there in no time. You'll love the adrenaline."

"Or it'll make me throw up."

"It won't. Just trust me."

I'd barely known Jake a week and he was asking me to trust him with my face and possibly my life. I ran a hand through my hair.

"How long are we going to be on this thing?"

"Not long, I promise." Jake hopped on and put a key in.

The motorcycle roared to life and I felt a little light headed. I didn't even know how to ride a bike. I'd used training wheels until my dad had hid them and then instead of learning I'd just given up on the whole thing, not my proudest moment. I had no faith in my balance and even less on the fact that I wouldn't cry if I fell. I didn't cry when I was in pain. I cried when I was embarrassed. I'd learned that awhile back. I bit my bottom lip. Jake offered me his hand. I refused. It was probably my Hale pride kicking in. I climbed on and closed my eyes, gripping on to Jacob like he was my life preserver. I took a few deep breathes before putting my other arm threw my back pack strap and gripping back on to him.

"It'll be over before you know it," Jake assured looking over his shoulder at me.

I nodded and faked a smile, squeezing my eyes closed again. I felt the jerk of us moving but I still didn't open my eyes. I figured if I was going to get my face smashed I didn't want to see it coming. I felt my hair blow around me and most likely get tangled and I regretted not putting my hair up all of sudden. I knew I should have been worried about my life but here I was thinking about how my hair would look if I made it. I let my mind drift. My parents would be back tomorrow and Edward would be returning with them. We did have school after all. Even if I wouldn't admit it to him, I missed my brother. I'd spent the entire weekend cleaning and writing poetry whenever it hit me. I mostly just stayed curled up on the sofa surfing through channels. True Blood hadn't started season 4 yet and it was killing me. Normally when I had the house to myself I'd catch up on the episodes I'd missed but I'd seen season 3 four times. Looking at Eric Northman and being able to actually know what was about to come out of his mouth was torture. I liked the fact that you could almost never guess what was going to come out of his mouth or Lafayette's for that matter, but here I was reciting it word for word. I hated it. Eventually I'd given up on the television altogether and spent most of Saturday in the pool. I'd brought my time down tremendously.

I didn't think about it. My eyes just sort of fluttered open and then I saw it, the most amazing sight I'd seen in a very long time. The trees were blurring by and the air seemed to be hitting me a little lighter. I loosened my grip on Jake and turned my head to see what I could see on the other side, more trees and the sky, the sunless sky with clouds covering most of the blue, you could see the sun through the clouds but just barely. The sun seemed to be reflecting off of them and at first glance you might think the heavens were opening up. I wish I'd had my camera. I tried to look over Jake's shoulder. The guy was huge, I mean not bigger than Emmett but he was still pretty big. I couldn't look away and somehow I got lost in the pure photography look of it all.

When we finally did stop I couldn't believe the ride was over that fast. Jake hopped off and offered me a hand. I took it this time. My breathing was a little quick and shallow. I tried to force it down to normal.

"It's the adrenaline." Jake explained.

"I knew that," I turned slightly away but couldn't stifle the smirk.

I had no idea adrenaline did that. I understood why adrenaline junkies were hooked now.

"It might be a little hard to tell everyone apart at first but you'll get it eventually."

"I'm a fast learner," I nodded.

"Of course you are, princess."

I punched him in his arm and he smiled again before motioning towards the garage. He lifted the door and led me inside. There were three guys surrounding a bike and Isabella was sitting on the ground next to it, using a tool I wasn't sure of the name for. I was mechanical inept.

"Rose, this is Sam, Paul and Seth and I'm pretty sure you've met Bells already."

"Mhm," I nodded my head and gave a feeble wave.

"Don't worry, they're harmless," Isabella, Bell, said looking up at me and giving me a smile, "The only thing you have to worry about is them accidently eating your hand at the dinner table."

One of the boys, Seth I think, kicked her lightly and she swatted at his leg. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't screw up my bike too bad you guys."

Sam shot Jake the finger and returned to what he was doing. I wondered if they were always that way, so light with each other, always joking. Jake led me inside the house through the garage.

I tried to take in everything I could. The house had a home feel to it. It just felt comforting. It also seemed a little cluttered. There were two shelves against a wall, one filled with pictures and the other trophies. There were two sofas and a recliner near a pretty big TV. Papers and toys were scattered around the floor and almost the entire wall was covered by more pictures or newspaper clippings. Jake excused himself but I wasn't listening. I walked closer to the end table by the closest sofa. She had a lot of glass figures, if I counted right 48. Each one seemed to have their own meaning. I picked one up, a baby shoe.

"Want me to explain it to you?"

I jumped and the glass figures flew out of my hand and in to his. I sighed a sigh of release. Sam looked over his shoulder before setting it back on the end table.

"Sure," I ran a hand through my hair and tried to make sense of them myself.

"Well she's had eleven children, that's the 11 cribs, 11 of them learned to walk that's the 11 little footies, 11 learned to talk that's theses," he pointed them out for lack of a name for the figure, "8 of them had their first kiss, 5 lost their virginity, 1 got married and there's that one," he pointed to it instead of saying what the actual 48th one was.

"I thought there were only 9 of you."

"Well there is now," he shrugged and turned back around heading back towards the door.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I wondered how no one in this house happened to make a single sound. I spun around to meet Jake face to face.

"Want to meet the others?"

"Sure."

He nodded towards another door and led me to it. He didn't knock or anything so I figured it was the kitchen. He just pushed the door open and held it with his ankle for me. Score 1 for me, it actually was the kitchen. A short woman with a black braid that went down her back was at the stove. A little girl was sitting on the counter next to her and two smaller boys were running around the cabinet that was in the center of the kitchen.

"Cut it out you little dorks," Jake laughed, "That's Brady and Collin and this," he walked over to the counter and picked up the little girl, "is Leah. She's my mom's special helper."

"Well nice to meet you Leah," I smiled.

Younger children were so much easier to deal with then people your own age. The lady wiped her hands on her apron and turned around smiling and moving a stray peace of hair out of her face.

"Sue Black," she extended a hand to me.

"Rosalie Hale," I shook her hand, "nice to meet you, Mrs. Black."

"Sue," she corrected, "and nice to meet you too, Rosalie. I'm glad that you could join us."

I nodded my head and smiled. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well we're going to take off," Jake volunteered kissing Leah on the forehead and placing her back on the counter.

"Okay Jacob but be down the steps and at the table in 20 minutes, no more."

"Yes ma'am." He kissed his mom on the cheek and we excused ourselves.

They must have been close. I barely hugged my parents, let alone kissed them.

Jacob went up the steps and I followed him upstairs and to his room. It was actually pretty clean. I didn't picture him as the clean freak type. Maybe I was losing my touch of being able to read people. He collapsed on his bed backwards and started on a rubix cube. I dropped my back pack lightly next to his computer desk and sat on the edge of it. I knew for a fact I wasn't heavy enough to make it fall. I let my eyes wander around his room. He had a nice amount of pictures in here too, most of them were group pictures but he had some alone too and some of him younger with two other guys that I was pretty sure were the two Black brother I hadn't met. I wondered why when I had asked Jake how many siblings he had he'd told me 9. Did the other two not hang around too much or what?

"What?" Jake smiled and shook his shaggy hair out of his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're starring at me."

"Maybe I think you're hot, okay?" I laughed.

"I don't blame you," Jake laughed too dropping the cube and coming collapse in his computer chair, "but really what's up?"

"I was just thinking. I guess I zoned out for a few seconds."

He nodded his understanding before powering on his computer and quickly typing in a password. His screen saver was him and Leah, on the beach. He was buried in sand, only his head visible and Leah was sitting next to him a huge smile plastered on her face. She was adorable. He pulled up a site on one tab and created another one before putting the internet down and pulling up Microsoft Word.

"So what were you thinking for our report?"

"The basics I guess, I mean it's a vast subject. I think if we word everything right and put key information like when it started, how it ended, who fought and who tried to stay neutral, how the north won about the emancipation proclamation, we could write about 3 or 4 pages."

"Are you kidding? I use so many excess words I can make us use about 6."

I shook my head and laughed lightly as his fingers started to dance on the keys. I knew this wouldn't take long. I was sure we were both pretty good at history. I wasn't even really sure why I'd bought my back pack. I yawned and stretched.

"Need a nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I thought I was Cinderella," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a mixture."

"How am I-" I yawned again cutting myself off.

"You can always go to sleep you know. My bed is your bed."

"Thanks but no thanks. I just pulled an all-nighter. I'm fine."

"It's up to you Rose."

"I'm fine," I repeated shaking my head.

He shrugged and his hands danced across the keys again. I took in his room once more and I let my eyes roam over everything. Fur? I hopped off of his computer desk and got on my hands and knees and pulled a teddy bear from under his bed.

"Aren't you a little too old for this?" I asked and made the wolf kiss him on the cheek.

"You're never too old for wolves," he laughed.

"Well I think I'm going to relieve you of this one," I explained and sat it on my back pack.

"Go for it," he smiled.

I collapsed on his bed. His room wasn't exactly small but it wasn't that big either. I slid out of my boots and let my head rest on his pillow. That nap was sounding better and better. i closed my eyes and let them rest. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep. I never slept very well in new places. I just listened to the rhythm of Jake's fingers hitting the keyboard.

Before I knew it he'd stopped. I opened my eyes and watched him save what he'd done so far. Jake's pillow vibrated beneath my head and I reached under it, only to pull out his phone.

"May I?" I asked holding it up.

"I don't care. Chances are it's one of my brothers."

I woke his phone up.

"You have a password," I reminded.

"Oh yeah," he stood up and the computer let out the normal little song that meant it was shutting down, "I have 3 pages done already."

"Seriously?"

"Yep," he collapsed next to me, both of our heads resting on the same pillow.

I must have been doing that dream like state again. He pressed in his password and then closed his eyes. His trust in practically a stranger amused me. I just looked through his ringtones and then pictures before turning on the camera. I liked to take pictures of myself. I didn't like other people to take pictures of me. I wasn't sure why. It was just how I felt about the situation.

"Smile," I lightly elbowed Jake in the side and he opened his eyes and yawned before looking at the camera.

We smiled, more or less, and I took the picture. I didn't like it. I looked high. Crap, I didn't know how to delete it. On the plus side, however, Jake looked high too. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed Jake his back. I had my phone wrapped in lime green headphones. I plugged up my ears and started my library from the beginning. I had maybe a hundred songs. My iPod had a lot more but I didn't really bring it with me unless I knew I would be bored out of my mind for long periods of time. I yawned. Jake yawned. We looked at each other and laughed. I wasn't sure why but it just seemed appropriate at the time. Jake pulled on of the earphones out of my ear and put it in his. We didn't talk we just stayed in each other's presence in complete silence.

When we woke up the sun from his window was gone and Leah was most likely injuring my pancreas. She wasn't heavy but she did have boney elbows that hurt. I sat up and stretched. What time was it? I looked at my phone? It was 8:30. We'd slept through lunch. I sat up and Leah continued to poke Jacob and say get up. I pulled my earphone out of his left ear.

"Jake," I whispered in his ear, "GET UP!"  
>He jumped up and we banged foreheads. We needed to stop doing that. I held my forehead as we climbed out of bed.<p>

"Mommy says dinner is almost ready," Leah sang and ran out of the room.

I sat back on the bed and pulled my shoes back on. Those few hours had done more good than the 8 hours of sleep I'd gotten in my own bed. So much for not being able to sleep in places I was unfamiliar with.

We went down the steps together and to the dining room. The table was pretty big. It seated 6 people on both sides and then there was the head of the table. I figured his parents would be on the two heads of the tables. The both of us just sort of hung back as his family filed in and took what I guess was their normal spots. Jake's father had taken the head at the left if you were coming from the kitchen. To the left of him was Leah, then Collin, then Embry, then Paul and two empty tables. The other head was empty and the other side of the table, from nearest to their father was Brady, Seth, Bella, two empty seats and then Sam. That meant 5 people were missing. There were only three of us left to my awareness. Jake pulled out the chair next to Bella and I collapsed in to it. He excused himself in to the kitchen and I honestly, felt a little weird.

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale," Bella volunteered from next to me.

"Nice to meet you," he nodded towards me, "I'm Billy."

"Nice to meet you too."

Jacob and his mom came from the kitchen with plates and bowls of food and began sitting them down. They couldn't eat like this every day. There was no way possible these people could stay in shape if she cooked like this daily. They were sitting what I thought was the last plate down when the doorbell let out a ring. Jake and his mom looked at each other and went to the door together. The older siblings at the table exchanged glances but didn't say anything. It was a while before Jake and his mom came back with two people behind them, a man and a woman.

The man had the same complexion as the other Blacks and the same short black hair. He had a pair of black glasses on and a pure black outfit. The woman was a little shorter than him. She was Indian colored too with black hair she'd left down. Jake seemed to be a little tense. His mother took her seat at the head of the table and Jake sat next to me. The guy sat across from Sam and the lady sat across from Jake. Everyone just seemed to be either in shock or mute.

"So," Sue said clapping her hands together, "Who wants to tell us what they're thankful for?"

Jake leaned down.

"She makes someone say what they're thankful for every Sunday." He whispered.

No one volunteered.

"Sam?" she questioned.

Sam glared at the guy across from him before standing up.

"I'm thankful that I don't run away from my problems like a bitch," he said and collapsed back down.

Bella began to choke. The guy stood up.

"I'm thankful that I don't have any disobedient, bad ass children," he said and sat back down.

Sam stood up again.

"I'm thankful I was able to deal with losing a brother without having to run away to college."

"I'm thankful I didn't stick around to watch my younger brother turn in to a little girl." He didn't stand up that time.

He was a Black. He must have been the oldest one. That only left one I hadn't met.

"Sam and Peter," Sue warned.

His name was Peter. Jake seemed to be more tense. No one was moving.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Sam growled.

"Sure," Peter stood up, "I said I'm thankful I didn't stick around to watch you become a little girl."

"I'm not the one that abandoned my family."

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Three years later."

"Don't talk about something you don't understand, kid. You don't understand how close Michael and I were. You never will. You don't know what losing him felt like, okay?"

"So you just up and split town. Yeah, real manly of you Mike, do you what that shit felt like? It felt like losing two brothers at once you asshole and in case you give a fuck you were the oldest. I expected you to be there but you bitched out and left. You left me in charge without as much as a good-bye."

"You were old enough to handle yourself and the younger siblings."

"I was fifteen!"

"It made you the person you are today!"

"And I should be proud of that?"

"You can't justify what you did," it was the first time Bella had even moved during the whole thing.

"I don't remember talking to you!" Peter growled.

"Well she's talking to you!" now Paul was up.

The three of them were all standing and fuming. I shrank a little in my seat.

"What do you fucking care? What you needed a hug too?"

"No, I needed a brother and Sue needed a son!" Paul growled and pushed his chair over.

Glass fell to the floor. I realized Bella was shaking a little next to me, tears falling down her face. Billy stood up. Peter grabbed Paul's arm.

"What the hell was that? Clean it up."

Paul grabbed the two closest glass objects and threw them against the wall.

"You clean it up" he growled.

I could tell Peter had applied a little more pressure to his grip but Paul wasn't moving. Sam's fist met Peter's face before I could realize what was going on. Tears started to fall from Sue's eyes. Leah looked in complete shock. Seth got up and began ushering the 4 youngest out of the room.

Jake was up now. He made it to the other side of the table and threw Sam away from Peter. Sam's hand was shaking.

"Have you guys lost your minds? How do you come in to your mother's house and curse over your dead brother? It's not going to bring him back! Nothing is going to bring Michael back! He's dead, okay? He died! The killed him and it wasn't our fault! Blaming each other isn't going to fix anything. Granted it was fuc- screwed up for Michael to just leave but maybe that was how he coped! Who the hell are you to judge, Sam?"

"So you're defending him?"

Sam and Paul were together. Peter stood a little away from them and Jake was in the middle, his anger shocking.

"I don't like Peter. You know that. I think it was fucked up what he did. You know that too but I also don't think its okay for you to just come and disrespect your parents and your little siblings, Sam. You know better."

"Obviously I don't. I know you either stand with us or you stand with him, there's no in between. Fuck, Jake, the guy didn't even show up for Michael's funeral! He claims he loved him so much why didn't he show up?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up,"

Seth was comforting Bella now and leading her out of the room. Billy had retreated to Sue's side when it became apparent they were just going to yell but not throw punches. I was still in shock. I couldn't move. The 11th brother was dead.

Peter motioned for the woman to stand up and he grabbed his keys off the table.

"Me and my wife are leaving, Sue. Call me when you get your zoo under control," he started towards the door.

"Yeah leave, that's what you like to do when things get tough anyway." Sam growled.

He made a move to follow him but Jake grabbed his arm.

"Let him go, Sam. He's not ready to deal with this."

"And like always he gets to choose when he gets to deal with everything, right? He's not the one losing sleep over this."

"Honestly, I don't think you are either."

Sam jerked his arm out of Jakes grasp and pushed him. Jake pushed him back.

"Cool it!" Billy growled, "both of you."

They weren't listening. I doubt that they could hear. Sam pushed Jake. Jake pushed Sam. Sam punched Jake in the face. I jumped up. I screamed his name but he wasn't hearing me. He punched Sam back and they next thing you know they were just punching each other back to back. Glass fell and Sue yelled. Her make-up was blotchy and her face was red and she was gripping her hair as if she wanted to pull all of it out. Seth ran in to the dining room and started yelling for them to stop. They were destroying everything in their paths. Seth and Paul pried Jake away and Billy grabbed Sam.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Jake growled.

His mouth was bleeding. Sam's nose was bleeding and I'm pretty sure his jaw. I wasn't about to go ask.

"Fuck you!" Sam spit out blood on to the floor and jerked free of Billy before leaving out of the dining room.

It was shambles. The Black's seemed to be in shambles. Sue was sobbing on the floor and Billy knelt down and was whispering to her and holding her against him. Jake left out the other door. Seth immediately began picking up things off the floor. I looked around. I could help clean up. I didn't. I ran after Jake.

I chased him outside calling his name. He ignored me. He just ran. I ran behind him. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him but I could at least keep him in my sight. He had to stop at some time. He didn't go far. He ran in to the trees near his house. It was harder for me to follow him. I didn't care. I tried to keep my eyes on him at all times. I continued to call his name even after it became clear he was ignoring me. He'd lost a brother. I walked and jogged and ran until I couldn't anymore.

He'd collapsed by a little lake. He'd taken off his shirt and was dabbing at his mouth with it. I collapsed next to him. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing that I could say. Nothing I could ever say would bring his brother back. Nothing I could say would make this night seem like it didn't happen; I sat beside him and pulled my knees to my chest. If he wanted to talk, he would talk. I just wanted to be here for him. I wanted to be beside him. I wanted him to know I was here without opening my mouth and saying something that would make him regret ever running in to me. I placed my hand over his.

"I'm okay," he said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean Michael's still a sore subject after all this time. I tried to stop them from fighting and look what happened."

"You tried, Jake. No one's perfect."

"Maybe not but there are so many other ways I could have reacted. I could have walked away. I let my anger bubble over. I didn't think."

"And you think Sam punched you on purpose? You guys both probably just had the same reaction. It's nothing you guys can't talk about and correct."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"He has one hell of an uppercut too," Jake smiled a little but it vanished quickly.

I could tell it hurt. I took the shirt from him and started to dab at the blood again. He flinched a little but didn't outwardly complain.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just a little disappointed in myself. I'll apologize to everybody but Sam and just try to move on."

"Why not Sam?"

"Because honestly, I don't feel like I was in the wrong completely. Sam knew what he was doing when he started the entire thankful thing. The Black family happens to be known for their short tempers and I'm pretty sure he was aware of that."

"Oh, Jake do you mind if I ask how…"

"You want to know how Michael died."

I nodded silently.

"You don't have to," I assured.

"It was a gang he joined. It got him in all sort of shit. Michael, Peter and Sam were pretty close. They knew what he was in to when he started. They knew what was going on that night. Well, they knew what was supposed to go on that night. It didn't turn out that way. Michael got shot. The guy he was with called Peter. They met at some hotel out of town and well, Michael died in front of Peter's eyes. He and Michael started to blame their selves and eventually each other. Peter up and left. We didn't hear from him for 2 years. He called to tell us he'd gotten married to a woman named Emily and that he'd come see us. My mom was the only one who returned his calls. Tonight was the first night we've seen him in three years," he paused and looked up at me, "You probably think my family's insane."

"Well, I've never had dinner like that before."

"I bet you haven't."

My stomach let out the most embarrassing growl and Jake smiled smally.

"You didn't even get to the dinner part did you?"

I shrugged and Jake got to his feet and pulled me up.

"I was thinking pizza," he said and grabbed my hand.

I shook my head at the notion that he was thinking of his stomach at a time like this and then admired the fact that he could act like everything was okay. We walked back towards the street. The best thing to do was act like nothing had happened.

"I was thinking we take your bike," I said and bumped him with my hip.

"Adrenaline junkie," he joked.

We both laughed and continued our trek through the muddy grass, hand in hand.

_A/N I want to thank all the people who review this story:) You truly keep me writing:) Personally I am anti-Bella/Edward and very pro Bella/Jacob even though I hate Bella with a passion. I love Emmett though and that's why it's killing me to write him as a prick :/ but my lovely half sister wanted a Jacob fic so I figured I might as well put him with the amazing Rosalie. So please tell me if you think I'm pacing my story well enough or if I should slow things down or speed things up. Thanks. Oh and if you hear a song that you think relates to this story please review it to me:) My current playlist is lacking motivational music and I can't function without proper music blasting in my ears. Lastly, I would like to thank Mizzchia01 for their comment. I honestly smiled the entire time I read it and when I finished I had to do my happy dance around the house. _


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie P.O.V

No one is free, even the birds are chained to the sky. -Bob Dylan

When I woke up the sun hadn't even peaked up yet. I rubbed my eyes. Was something banging on my window? I stood up and walked over to my window yawning. Was he for real? Jake was sitting in the tree by my house. I looked at the digital clock on my night stand. It said 3:57. He'd dropped me home around 10:00. I'd found Edward knocked out on the couch and my parents had left a voice mail saying they'd be home before Wednesday. I'd told Jake via text messages that if push came to shove he was more than welcome to crash with me and Edward, but that he should talk to Sam anyway. He didn't want to talk about Sam. I didn't blame him. I didn't really know what to say on the subject anyway. We'd avoided the subject all night, talking about movies, books and music. I threw my window open.

"You do know there's a front door to my house right?"

"Why use the front door when this is so much more fun?"

I shook my head.

"Are you coming in?"

"Nope, you're coming out."

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, it won't kill you. I just need someone to talk to for a little while."

I looked over my shoulder at my open door and back at Jake. I wouldn't want to be alone right now. I sighed and shook my head again.

"Hold on."

I pushed the door closed again and pulled on my lime green converse. I had on a Forks High School t-shirt and some shorts. I knew my hair was all over the place. I didn't think that mattered much. I tied it in a ponytail, grabbed a jacket and my phone and went back to the window. I yanked it open.

"Catch," Jake said and tossed something to me.

I held it up in the dark to get a better look and smiled. It was the same wolf bear from his room. I sat it on my night stand and looked at Jake in the tree. There was no way I was climbing out of a 2 story window.

"I'll meet you at the front door," I offered.

He nodded and I closed my window back lightly. I couldn't believe this. I never imagined myself as the type to attempt to sneak out. Even when I imagined me leaving late at night, I wouldn't consider it sneaking out since no one was ever home to actually catch me. I put my cell phone in my jacket pocket and went slowly down the steps. I'd left Edward on the sofa. I'd covered him and turned off all the lights but had left on the TV. I didn't want him to wake up. I knew he wouldn't really care but he had a way of letting things slip out and I didn't want to fight with Emmett.

I took a deep breath before pulling the door open. Thankfully, it didn't make a single sound. Thank gosh. I closed the door lightly behind me and turned around. Everything happened too fast. I was pocketing my key when his lips met mine. It was fast and light and it made my head spin. My heart was hammering in my chest and he'd barely touched me. We stood, just looking at each other. I ran a hand through my hair and Jake's hands found mine. He wordlessly nodded towards the black truck in my drive way and I wondered how many vehicles he had access to. I looked down at my feet and Jake pulled my hand lightly. I looked back up and our eyes met for the briefest moments before I let him lead me to the truck. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He closed the door before jogging to the other side and climbing in. I wondered where exactly we were going but a small part of me didn't really care. It's not like he was going to let something happen to me.

We didn't drive for very long before Jake turned down a path in the forest. What was up with him and forests? We drove for maybe three minutes once we were off the road and stopped at what seemed like the middle of nowhere before he killed the engine. We hadn't talked. We didn't need to. At least I didn't think we needed to. He opened his door and waited for me to do the same before hopping out. He climbed in to the back of the truck and helped me up. He motioned to the blankets and pillows and we sat together. The wild life sounds around us were a little less than comforting.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing, really, I just didn't want to be home right now. It sucks to be around a whole group of people but feel completely alone," Jake admitted.

I nodded my head in understanding. I knew exactly where he was coming from.

"Did you talk to Sam?"

"Nope, I'll do it tomorrow maybe."

"Jake you need to talk to him before he does something rash."

"How's that a change from how he already is?"

"You know what I mean," I hit him lightly with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, okay, I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," I yawned.

"Sorry I woke you up, Rose."

"It's okay."

"Hey look," he pointed to a particularly shiny star, "make a wish."

I closed my eyes and felt his hand on mine. I made my wish in utter silence and when I opened my eyes and looked at Jake, his eyes were still closed. When he opened them I couldn't help but to ask.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true," he laughed and then laid back and put a hand behind his head.

I rolled my eyes and collapsed next to him. The star seemed to be shrinking. Maybe it was my imagination. I pulled out my cell phone and plugged one of my ears up and offered the other one to Jake. I pressed random and let the lyrics float between us.

_A/N Okay I know this was super short but I wanted to get them a kiss before I lost computer access again. (:_


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob P.O.V

Damn she bad, damn she thick, and I may not know perfect but damn she it. –Lil' Wayne

You had to be kidding me. Rose and I had laid in the back of my dad's truck in the quiet of the forest for what seemed like an eternity but ended all too fast. When the sun had made its appearance I had looked over at her to find her fast asleep. I'd carried her to the passenger's seat and driven her home. When we'd gotten there I'd woken her up and offered to walk her to the door. We'd both come face to face with Emmett Cullen. At first he just looked shocked and then that shock turned in to anger. Every part of me was hoping he wouldn't tell me anything, with the day I'd had yesterday he was lucky I didn't punch him for looking at me wrong.

"See you at school, Rose?"

"Yeah, 8th period," she nodded and unlocked her door.

She was avoiding his gaze. He didn't notice. He was too busy staring me down. I turned on my heels and went back to the truck. The sun was a little higher. I'd be able to be home before my mom woke up hopefully. I didn't need a million questions. I pulled out and headed towards home. I still wasn't tired. I wondered why that was.

When I pulled in at the house there wasn't a single light I could see but I could hear the birds singing. I let myself in through the garage and ran up the steps and to my room. I grabbed the first thing my hands touched in my closet and went to the bathroom to put on the shower. Nothing showed that anyone had noticed I'd been gone. I didn't mind. Things were already crazy at home. I didn't need my mom worrying about me. It's not like I was doing anything against the law. I took a quick shower, dressed and took care of my hygiene needs before returning back to my room. I messed up my bed spread and sheets. I didn't think anyone would check but it was better to be safe than sorry. I collapsed backwards on my bed and a yawn escaped my lips, oh, now I was tired. I shook my head at the thought and my door flew open.

"Get up for school Jay," Bells said and then looked me over, "Wow, you're up early. Did you even sleep?"

"Yeah, Bell, relax I'm fine," I smiled, "Maybe I just woke up early."

"Yeah and I'm afraid of water. Jacob Black waking up early is like the sun turning purple. It's like Sam joining ballet and mom piercing her nose. It's just something you know won't happen."

"Well it did, so go get ready before you're late," I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Whatever,"

Bell headed back out of my room.

"Wait, Bells, I want to catch a few last minutes. Are you going to wake me up when it's time to go?"

"Of course I will," she said as if I was asking her if she was really my sister.

She closed the door behind her and I let my eyes fall closed but I couldn't get myself to go to sleep even though my body was feeling tired. Instead my mind drifted. I hadn't intended on kissing Rose. It had been an impulse. I couldn't control it. It was just the way the moon sparkled off of her and how she looked when she'd first waken up. It was how she bit her bottom lip and ran her hand through her hair when she was at a loss for words. It was how she liked to laugh when nothing was funny. It was how we happened to be the same and yet so different. She was isolated a lot, I knew that now. I had a lot of siblings that I was, most of the time, close with. I didn't know why but I could tell she wanted what I had. I knew that. You could read it in how she addressed Leah when they'd met, how she'd starred at every picture on the wall. That didn't bother me. She could have it. I could have it. We could share it.

When Bella woke me up, I hadn't even dreamed. I felt like I'd just gone to sleep but the pain in my neck told me I'd slept for at least an hour and not very well for that matter. I got up the first time she called my name and stretched. I knew Paul and Sam had probably taken off already, most likely walking. That didn't bother me. Sam and I both had our own vehicles. I didn't drive my car very often though. I mean why bother? When it was just me I rode my bike and when it was more than that we normally took Sam's car. I dug my keys out of my drawer and went downstairs and to the dining room. The younger children were still sleeping. Their school started later. Sue was seated at the table with Billy. They both had a glass of coffee in front of them. Sue took a sip and looked up at me. She gave a feeble smile and I felt like shit all over again. It was bad enough that I had punched my brother in the face and made him bleed. It was bad enough I'd cursed in my mother's house and most likely broken some of the things she held close. I probably wouldn't have felt as bad if she would have screamed at me or cursed or something but I knew she wouldn't. She wasn't that type of person. I wish she was.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said quietly.

She motioned me over.

"It's fine honey," she said equally as quiet and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I hugged my mom and I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face.

"I made breakfast if you're interested. It's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, mom," I kissed her on the cheek and nodded my acknowledgement to my dad before going in to the kitchen.

Seth was already there, leaning against the counter, two biscuits in his hand. He took a huge chump out of one and said something. I had no idea what he was talking about but he kept talking, crumbs falling to the tile that I was sure was cleaner than I thought when I'd seen them last night. He swallowed finally and I hit him in the back of the head before picking up a biscuit of my own.

"What were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to ask if you talked to Sam."

"Nope, I'll talk to him later, I promise."

"Jake, just try to remember that Sam's hard headed and sometime idiotic."

"Trust me; I won't be forgetting that any time soon."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he shrugged.

"Are you ready for school? I'll drive you and Bells."

"Well I am. I think Bella is still putting on her mask."

"Tell her she doesn't need make-up and that if she doesn't make it down the stairs in the next 5 minutes she'll be walking."

Seth shook his head and shoved the rest of his biscuit in to his mouth before leaving me in the kitchen alone. I pulled open the ice box and got my water bottle. It was filled with Gatorade. I hated Gatorade with a passion but Bell insisted on filling my water bottle with it. She figured if I was going to be running around in the heat of the day with the rest of the "rookies" I might as well stay hydrated while doing it.

I dropped the bottle in my back pack and ate my biscuit in three bites before heading outside. Of course, I wouldn't really leave Bella but you'd be surprised how much faster she moved when she thought she was in danger of being left behind. It was like someone pressed fast forward on her. I liked it. I used the technique a little more than Seth but a whole shit load less than Sam. There was only so much speed the girl had in her. I threw my back pack in to the back seat and my phone let out a beep. I pulled it out and Rose's name popped up.

**Emmett is being extra understanding :/**

I had to reread that message three times before I actually responded. I mean was I missing something?

**How is that a negative thing, princess?**

I let myself in to the car and turned it on, hitting the horn twice. Believe it or not, I wasn't that big on the aspect of being late. I liked to be on time. I wasn't sure why, I just did. Just because I didn't like school didn't mean I would ditch it or just not try.

**It isn't but it's CREEPY o.O**

I shook my head and turned up my radio. We had 9 minutes to get to school. They were normally the ones that were rushing me and here I was ready before them. I hit the horn again two more times. Seth ran out of the house and let himself in to the passenger's seat.

"Bells is on her way out. She lost her flash drive with her PowerPoint on it."

"How?"

Bella was normally pretty organized. She pressured us to clean up and keep our things in order.

"I don't know, look there she is right now,"

Bell walked out of the house, her back pack in one hand, her other one clutched around what I figured was her jump drive.

**He showed up to your house twice and waited outside for you. The guy's creepy central :P**

I put my phone in the cup holder as Bell yanked my door open. She collapsed in and let out a sigh, slamming the door.

"What did my car ever do to you?" I asked and started to back out.

"Sorry Jake, this morning is just being stressful. That must mean this day is just going to completely blow."

"Since when did you say the word blow?" Seth asked.

I couldn't help it. I looked at Seth. He looked at me and we both started to laugh. That was the closest thing to a curse word we would probably get out of Isabella. I caught her rolling her eyes at us, but she was smiling.

The rest of the ride went in pretty much silence. I didn't see Paul or Sam. I guess shouldn't have been surprised. Despite my lack of sleep, the day seemed to fly by and by 7th hour the rain had started. Forks was almost always under the weather, literally. It rained pretty often. On the sunny days almost no one showed up at school. They were normally trying to catch some of the sun at the beach. Our 8th period teacher hadn't showed up. That meant that the guys of the class had to go to P.E and the girls had to go to art.

I honestly felt bad for poor Rose. The art teacher was a horrible old lady that stuttered. It would probably take all period for her just to explain the assignment. I changed in to my gym clothes quickly and made it outside. We were playing tennis, what a drag. It wasn't that I was bad at tennis; it was just that I didn't really like it. Emmett caught me on my way out of the locker room.

"Want to partner up?" he asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

We grabbed or rackets and took places on the floor. I let him serve. He popped the ball across the net and I hit it right back. We went that way awhile, neither one of us really caring about the game.

"So you've been hanging out with Rosalie a lot," Emmett hit the ball a little harder than before.

I managed to hit it back with equal force.

"We're doing a project together."

Emmett hit the ball back at me.

"And that's it?" he asked.

I hit the ball on a weird backwards angle.

"That's it. I mean no offence but if you love her so much, shouldn't you trust her?"

"I do trust her."

We weren't really focused on the game again. We just continued to hit the ball.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"So, it's me you don't trust?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. You act like it and no offence but it's creepy as hell."

"Well I'm protective."

"Of Rose?"

"Who else?"

"No offence again, dude but Rose doesn't need protection. She can handle herself. I mean she wouldn't want protection. She's too independent."

"You've known her for what, all of three days? Look, you don't know her like I do."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm sure I know Rose."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Red."

I fought back a laugh and tapped the ball lightly back over the net.

"What's her favorite flower?"

"Roses of course."

"How many kids does she want?"

"Rose doesn't want kids. She wants to be in the Olympics."

"Oh yeah, right. What's her favorite movie?"

"The Titanic."

"Her favorite band?"

"Three Days Grace."

"Why don't you just say what you want to say and stop beating around the bush? You don't think I deserve her do you?"

"It's not my place to decide that. It's strictly between you and Rose. I'm her friend, that's it. I don't know who she loves and what goes on between you two."

"Hm, you aren't that bad Jake."

"I try not to be… but honestly if you make her cry again, I'll make you cry." I hit the ball and it flew past Emmett and in to the wall.

He shot me a look and I knew our short friendship of about 2 seconds had come to a bitter end. I didn't care. I was just telling him how I felt about the situation. He could hate me for it or he could respect me for it but he was going to hear it, even if he didn't want to. He bounced the ball twice before hitting it back to me. I hit it back with ease. I'd been playing this game since I was small. He might have been bigger but tennis wasn't about pure force.

"You couldn't make me cry if your life depended on it."

"Want to bet?"

"Don't flatter yourself, kid."

"Yeah, okay, Emmett."

The bell let out a loud ring and I couldn't believe the hour had passed by so fast. We all made our way to the locker rooms and changed. I was one of the last ones out. Everyone rushed to leave and go home. I normally did too but today wasn't one of those days.

When I walked out Emmett caught me by my arm.

"Watch yourself around Rose."

"Why don't you watch me around her? You might learn something, like how not to cheat. Oh and just so you know her favorite color is green. She likes yellow lilies and she wants 3 kids, two boys and a girl. Her favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice and her favorite band is Scary Kids Scaring Kids. She only listens to Three Days Grace to work out. Congratulations, you're the world's crappiest boyfriend. I've known her for three days and I know her better than you. Did you notice she bites her lips to think or that she runs her hand through her hair when she nervous or are you too busy looking at your reflection?"

"Fine, you might know Rose a little better than me."

"A little?" I growled.

"A little," he repeated, "but I'm still her boyfriend of two years and in case you didn't know this, it's not going to change anytime soon so back off."

"Afraid of some competition?"

"What competition, small fry? Look Rose might like you. She might think you're cute or something but she's not breaking up with me. You aren't from our world. Go back to where you came from or I'll personally send you there."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it how you want to."

"I don't deal well with threats, Emmett, and you don't want to make me feel uncomfortable or I might do something that you'll regret."

"And I don't deal well with rookies trying to move in on my Rose."

"She's not yours. She's her own person and she can see who she wants."

"Let me tell her not to talk to you and let's see who she'll listen to. Rose is MY girlfriend and no matter what I say or do that's not changing. Get over it."

"She's not that in to you, get over it."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Who's the one that's spent the last three nights with her and who's the one that's been blowing up her phone and standing outside of her house? What? You don't have anything to say now, do you? Yeah, I didn't think so."

I threw my back pack over one of my shoulders and stomped off before I ended up saying something that could get me in to a whole shit load of trouble. I brushed past Rose on my way away from him and she looked slightly offended or even mad that I'd just passed her up. I didn't care. My anger was bubbling. The worse thing I could do was talk to her right now.

"You're late for practice!" Emmett called.

I stuck up my middle finger at him and I didn't have to turn around to know that smug bastard was smiling. Why hadn't I punched him? Oh yeah, because Rosalie Hale loved him. That was why.


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie's P.O.V

_I've been lying, to keep you from this pain. Now you're crying, and to know that I'm to blame and I'll miss you but its over now. I'm so sorry, that it had to be this way. Please don't hate me, but there's nothing you can say to change my mind. I've got to go away. The guy that I fell for, he wanted more and more. Bye-bye boyfriend. -Fefe Dobson_

I didn't believe him one bit. There was no way in hell Emmett hadn't told Jake anything and he had brushed past me like that. I mean we'd had this weird connection last night and to think he'd just blow me off like that was just beyond my imagination. I planned on confronting him after football practice. He didn't show up.

I slammed the door and dropped my back pack by it. Emmett followed suit. Edward and Jasper had gone off to find Alice the perfect birthday present and Alice herself had gone to find herself a dress for the amazing party everyone knew she would have. I stretched and yawned. Training the new cheerleaders had proved to be harder than I thought it would be. They all seemed to be lacking something. I wondered if that was what I looked like when I had tried out. I went directly to the kitchen and yanked out a bottle of water for me and a Gatorade for Emmett. I didn't see how he could drink that stuff. It was horrid tasting and left the worse taste in my mouth. I tossed the bottle to him when he turned the corner and he smirked.

"Babes, what's your favorite color?"

"What?" I half laughed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's green; it always has been. Why?"

"Just wondering I guess. And you like yellow lilies?"

"I love yellow lilies."

I made my way out of the kitchen and motioned for him to follow me. We headed up the stairs. What was up with his sudden need to know the little details that he'd been presented with for what? Two years?

When we entered my room I immediately powered on my computer and Emmett closed the door and collapsed backwards on my bed. I typed in my password and watched my screen come to life. My computer was completely green with purple flowers on it. I loved it. It was fairly new to say I barely got on the internet. I mean I had social networking sites like Facebook and stuff but I never really got on them. Alice was pretty much in charge of it. Not because I asked her too but because she was the one that had made it for me in the first place and she understood it all better than me. I pulled up iTunes and pressed start on my library. Music was the only reason I ever got on my computer, that and research papers.

I left the revolving chair and sat next to Emmett on the bed, slipping my shoes off and leaving them in the middle of the floor.

"Take your shoes off in my bed, Mr. Cullen," I hit him on the leg.

He took off his shoes using opposite feet and then sat up and planted a kiss on my neck that made my blush spread from my forehead to where the kiss landed. I collapsed on my back, desperate to get some room between us and Emmett collapsed back next to me.

"So, I'm going to the swim competition out of town," I said jerking one of my pillows down to lay my head on.

"When?"

"We'll be leaving next Friday."

"For how long?"

"Two days at the most, it's not like it's a vacation, Em."

"I know it's just, I'm going to miss you," He kissed my cheek with one of my stuffed animals and I snatched it out of his hands and stuck out my tongue.

He laughed a little and then stopped and snatched the teddy bear back out of my hand. That was when I noticed it wasn't a bear at all. It was a wolf, a black and white wolf with J.B written just barely on one of the feet, hopefully he wouldn't look that close though.

"I didn't buy you this," he said and laughed a little, a forced laugh.

"Really, are you sure?" I acted confused and we both sat up at the same time.

He was turning the wolf now and when he held it, back towards the floor, I knew I was busted.

"Jacob Black got you teddy bear…?"

I wasn't sure if it was a question or a simple statement so I bit my lip and crossed my legs. Emmett swung his off the side of the bed and got up, snatching his shoes and sitting in the computer chair. He was trying to distance himself from me.

"So it is from him, right?" he pulled on one of his shoes.

I nodded wordlessly. He shook his head and pulled on his other shoe.

"And you want me to trust you, right?" He stood up then.

"Yes," I blurted, " We're friends. That's it."

"Are you sure about that because it doesn't seem that way to me," he said and for the first time in a while, he ran his own hand through his hair.

"I'm sure."

"Rose, I don't know what you and him might have but I don't you want you talking to him anymore. Get a new history partner. Don't return his calls."

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I didn't take that to be a real question either so I just looked at him. He was going to try to make me pick. Why?

"Emmett, Jake doesn't like me that way. He's going through some family stuff and I'm just being there for him."

"Really," he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"So what if I do this?"

Emmett snatched the wolf back up and pulled a lighter out of his back pocket. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. He lit the lighter and waved the wolf in front of my face. I sat and watched him unwavering. I'd see his bluff. He brought the wolf closer and closer to the flame waving it slowly over it until I thought I'd almost saw it catch once.

"Emmett, stop!" I yelled.

He looked at me and re-pocketed his lighter.

"I think you just made your choice, Rose." He tossed the teddy bear and I caught it.

It was warm but it didn't seem damaged. He turned and stalked out of my room. I got up and followed him down the hall and down the stairs trying to reason with him somehow.

"Emmett, we're just friends! He's not into me. I'm not into him."

"You could have fooled me."

"Why don't you trust me around this guy?"

He ignored me and snatched up his back pack and pulled the door open. I was getting desperate.

"Emmett if you walk out that door, don't expect me to wait for you to come back."

He paused and pushed the door back before turning around and meeting me face to face, looking in to my eyes for the first time since we'd started dating. I was on the brink of tears. I knew he could see that.

"So you're telling me if I walk out that door right now, we're through?"

I sniffed. The room seemed to get so much smaller. I nodded and he shook his head again.

"I'm looking in your eyes, Rose."

"And what do you see?" my voice was low.

I didn't want to risk it shaking.

"I see that you're serious so tell me that you have no feelings for Jake and I'll stay."

"Emmett-"

"C'mon Rose, just look me in my eyes and tell me you've never thought of being with him and I'll apologize. I'll make Jake my new best friend. I'll put this behind me and admit that I'm idiot. All you have to do is look me in my eyes and say it."

I sniffed again and pulled my lip a little harder between my teeth.

"You can't can you? I figured as much." He turned around and jerked the door back open and was out of it before I could say another word.

He slammed the door and my heart jumped in my chest before falling bitterly to my feet. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath. I fell to my knees on the tile and let the tears fall silently down my face. Emmett had broken up with me. He didn't want me anymore. Did I really care? I was the stupid one that couldn't just say that I didn't care about Jake. Why was that? I held the stuffed wolf a little closer to me and rolled on to my side on the floor and sobbed in to the silence that sliced through me like knives.

That was how Jacob Black found me.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob P.O.V

_Another day is going by. I'm thinking about you all the time but you're out there and I'm here waiting and I wrote this letter in my head 'cause so many things were left unsaid, but now you're gone and I can't think straight. This could be the one last chance to make you understand. I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh, 'cause somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you. Will you remember me? 'Cause I know, I won't forget you. –Simple Plan_

When I climbed off my bike I had every intention of apologizing to Rose, even if the asshole's ride was parked outside. I just didn't plan on coming face to face with him so soon. While I was making my way up the walkway he was storming down.

"Good luck, asshole, she's all yours," Emmett growled.

They guy looked close to tears. What the hell happened? He hit my shoulder on his way past and I continued up to the door and tapped on it lightly. Nothing, I knew she was home. She had to be, either that or Emmett had really lost his mind. I pushed to door opened. Sure, my mom had taught me better but this was Rose we were talking about.

I looked completely around the room before I noticed her. Rose was on the floor, clutching her stomach as if someone had punched her in it and sobbing uncontrollably. I slid on to the ground beside her. I touched her shoulder and she jumped a little before opening her eyes to actually see who it was. She sniffed and then a whole new ocean began to pour from her face. I sat criss cross on the floor and pulled her in to me. We'd talk about it later. Right now, she just needed a shoulder to cry on, my shoulder. She clutched on to me like I was her life preserver and buried her head in my shoulder. Emmett was dead when my hands touched him. I'd ring his neck. I wasn't good with crying girl. I never was. I never would be, that was why I was happy Sue was home most of the time but unfortunately for me, I didn't have Sue right now.

I unhooked myself from her death grip and picked her up and held her, bridal style. She was biting her bottom lip now but the tears had slowed a little bit. I made the long trek up the steps and to her room, kicking the door open and dropping her in the bed. She curled back in to her ball and I kicked off my shoes and climbed in next to her. I wasn't an expert but to me, it just looked like she needed a friend at the moment, somebody she could trust. I sat behind her and pulled her in to my lap and let her cry it out. There was only so long she could cry.

I turned out to be terribly, terribly wrong. Rose had a never ending supply of tears. She cried until she ran to the bathroom and threw up while I held her hair and then she cried on the bathroom floor until she'd emptied her stomach… three more times and each time I came up with another way to kill Emmett with my bare hands.

When she did finally stop she looked almost embarrassed that I was in the same room with her. I mean I knew she didn't like to be looked at as a normal girl. She was far from weak, I knew that. She knew that I knew that. She stood up and sniffed again. I wiped her eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. She refused to look at me. That bugged the shit out of me. What had I done? I grabbed her chin and just slightly, lifted it up. She shook her head free and I tried again, grabbing her chin a little more firmly and tilting a little up again.

"Rose, talk to me."

"Not yet," she said quietly.

"But later?"

"Mhm."

"Okay," I released her chin and to my utter surprise she actually looked up.

And with that, our lips met. I was sure I hadn't made the first move. I knew I hadn't, had I? I should have been grossed out. The girl had just finished throwing up. The mere thought should have made me pull back and run to the nearest mouth wash. It didn't. Instead, my hands placed themselves on her waist and her arms hooked behind my head and for a little while, the world stopped spinning all together. I couldn't think right. We were friends. We'd defined ourselves as friends and nothing more. So why were we kissing and why did it make me crazy? Rose stopped us and looked down at her feet before motioning towards the door. She wanted me to leave. I nodded and let myself out of the bathroom.

The door closed lightly behind me and a small click could be heard.

"Don't go anywhere!" she yelled from the other side.

I couldn't help it. I smiled. I'd kissed Rosalie Hale… twice… and she wasn't kicking me out of her house. The shower turned on and I let myself out of her room. I didn't think she'd brought clothes in there with her and I didn't need an awkward moment between us. I went down stairs and locked her still ajar door before taking out my cell phone. I still hadn't talked to Sam. I'd told everyone I would, it was just proving harder than I thought to get the right words out.

I'd do it now. It didn't matter what words I used, as long as I used them. My phone let out a beep and then started vibrating and I pulled it out. It was Sam. Did the guy have good timing or what? I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Talk to me."

"Hey, Jake, it's Sam."

"I know… I was about to call you."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

This was beyond a little awkward.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Sam said.

"I'm sorry I punched you harder than you punched me,"

"What?" Sam laughed through the phone, "Don't flatter yourself, Janet."

"C'mon Susan, you know I hit you harder."

"…Fine, you did punch the hell out of me."

"And you know you deserved it, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you also know I wouldn't hit you like that if my head was on right?"

"Yeah I know, I mean if you kicked my ass every time I fucked up I wouldn't leave the hospital."

I laughed a little and I knew we'd be okay. We weren't very fond of saying we were sorry. This was how we apologized, by laughing together. I was used to this. It worked.

"I'm glad you know that."

"Yeah, me too… and Jake."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about getting Paul in all this."

"In all what?"

"I can't say, look I have to go. I'll be home around 10, cover for us please."

The phone call ended before I could ask where they were going even though I knew they wouldn't be able to tell me and even if they could I bet they wouldn't. I put my phone back in my pocket. I'd tried to talk to them both. It was out of my hands now. All I could do was keep talking to them. I didn't think I could just tie them up and make sure they never leave the house again and telling Sue would just make her blood pressure rise and besides that, they'd just sneak out then and I'd be out of the information loop. I needed them to keep telling me when they were leaving, that way if they weren't back in a window that I deemed appropriate I could go out looking for them.

I let myself in to the living room and this time I was the one that was looking at every picture possible. There were a lot of Rosalie and Edward together, she was wearing an expensive dress and he was wearing a tux. There were even more of Rose, Edward, Alice and Emmett. She was photogenic; I had to give her that. There were a few with their parents and I had to admit, I didn't know where they'd gotten their looks from or their hair color for that matter, both of the older Hales were brunette. I leaned over to see the pictures in the back, they were of Rosalie, younger. She was in a different dress each time but with the same basic pose, a smile plastered on her lips, a tiara on her head and a banquet of roses in her arms. The few next to that were of her with other girls. It looked like a dancing school. I didn't think of Rosalie as the ballet type but what did I know. I reached for the frame, just for a better look and plucked up one of the flower pictures. Even when she was younger, she was gorgeous.

The picture frame was jerked out of my hand and I looked up to meet the eyes of Rosalie. I hadn't heard her come down stairs. Her hair was pretty wet put up in a hair clip and she was wearing some short shorts and a Forks High School hoodie. She looked at the picture and a small smile spread over her lips before she placed it back in its place.

"Sorry, I was just looking around."

"It's okay, I don't care. I just hated being in all those stupid beauty pageants."

"You were a beauty queen?" I asked.

"Yep, 22 times, all over the united states until I finally put my foot down and told my mom I didn't want to do it anymore."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"She gave in… and signed me up for ballet," Rosalie shook her head a little and then nodded towards the kitchen.

I followed her. She opened the ice box and I took a seat at the bar. She dug out a jug of milk and placed it in front of me and then went back to the cabinet and yanked it open and pulled out a glass.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

I shook my head no and she poured her half a glass of milk and saved the jug before hopping on the counter and turning towards me, crossing her legs. She took a sip. Everything about her was driving me crazy now, the way she kept smiling softly while her eyes weren't that joyful, the way she shook her head as if it would clear all her thoughts. She was perfection at its finest and it scared the shit out of me. I shouldn't be feelings this way about a girl I'd known for 4 days.

"Emmett broke up with me."

Her voice shattered me thoughts and the words that came from it caused my head to jerk up and simply stare at her. Had he lost his fucking mind?

"What the hell? Why would he do that?"

"…He thinks that I like you."

"Well I'll talk to him for you. I'll go to football practice and explain to him we're just friends. I'll fix it for you, Rose, I promise."

"Don't," she shook her head, "He's not worth it."

"Are you- Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Jake. I'll be okay… I won't cry like this every day. I'll get over it. I'll move on…"  
>"But you loved him…"<p>

"I did what was expected of me. Do you really think Emmett was worth all those tears? Well, he wasn't. He was a crappy, egotistic jerk and he didn't deserve me anyway. I think it just hurt because I never thought he'd break up with me… I think my ego was hurt more than anything."

Was she serious? She'd spent 2 years with an idiot, not because she loved him but because it was expected of her. How stupid was that shit? I placed a hand on her leg.

"I'm here for you, Rose. I just want you to know that."

She drank the rest of her glass in one long sip before sniffing and coming sit at the edge of the bar, one of her legs on both sides of me.

"It was either you or him and honestly, it wasn't as hard a choice as I thought it would be if it ever came down to it."

"It wasn't?"

"No, I mean you're you. You're nice and sweet and you actually listen and you're… my best friend… I mean I've only known you for a few days but it feels like forever. Do you know how much we've been through emotionally together? I mean, if someone else would have walked in and saw me crying like that I would have kicked them out. I mean I've never been that exposed in front of someone."

"And you regret it?" I asked.

"No, I don't regret it for a minute."

Rose slid in to my lap and I held her to me.

The door opened but neither one of us moved. I wondered why that was. I wondered how her parents would react to find their little princess in the lap of a guy they had never met before. It wasn't them though. It was Edward Hale. He turned the corner and his mouth fell open.

"Holy shit!" she said loudly and then laughed as he made his way to the ice box, "You sure as hell move on fast, Rosy."

"Excuse me?" Rose turned her head around to look at her brother.

"What, you didn't think Emmett would hide the break up from me, did you?" he yanked out a Gatorade and slammed the door back.

"Well no, but I mean… it wasn't that long ago."

"He called me while he still in the yard, princess. You out of everyone should know that when you're dating or in your case, used to date Emmett Cullen then your relationship is the farthest thing from private." He opened his bottle and then sat it on the counter.

"I know."

"So when did this happen?' he gestured to us.

Rose turned to look at me and I looked back at her.

"We're friends." She said finally, "I'm not ready for anything else," and I knew she was saying it for not only my benefit but for hers too.

I nodded in agreement and Edward shook his head and mumbled something. Rose let herself off of my lap and made her way to him. She was feeling better, that was for sure.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said that won't last long."

"Why do you think that?"

"I know you, Rose. I know you like a preacher knows a bible. You fall fast and you fall hard and we both know you didn't fall for Emmett," he took a sip of his drink and screwed the cap on, "you're going to move on like Emmett didn't exist and he's not going to like and BAM," he clapped his hands together, "Hell is going to break lose all through Forks."

"And when it does?"

"Who gives a fuck if Cullen tears the place down? All that matters is that you're happy, kid. I'll always have your back."

Edward phone let out a shrill screech and he pulled it out and looked at the screen he mouthed sorry and walked around her and towards the living room.

"Welcome to the family," he said and hit me on the back.

I looked at Rosalie and she shook her head and smiled. I got up and walked over to meet her in the kitchen.

"Sorry about my brother he's a little-"

I pulled her in to me and slammed my lips on hers again. I liked it. I liked the feel and the electricity that flew between us. I liked that she let me dominant. She didn't fight when I pushed my tongue in to her mouth. My hands rested on her waist, beneath her shirt, tracing small circles on the skin and she bit my bottom lip before running her tongue lightly over it. I caught her tongue in my mouth and let mine in to hers, roaming. I wanted to touch every inch of her mouth, every inch of her body. She broke her kiss and I couldn't help it. I was a little disappointed.

"Jake, I'm not ready, you know that."

"Yeah," I nodded, "We're just friends."

I pushed our mouths back together. Just friends, I repeated in my mind, we're just friends.

_So Rosalie is finally free of Emmett. Yay! :D Anyway, please leave reviews my lovelys(: Reviews make me all smiley and the more reviews I get, the faster I update._


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie P.O.V

_We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. - Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_

Another tear, another bag of chips and then another class of milk, it was how my night was rotating. I knew I had school the next day. I didn't care. I'd go, I knew that. I just wasn't tired yet. Jacob had insisted on staying with me and of course Edward wouldn't leave my side either. Our parents had gone to sleep earlier, planting kisses on both of our foreheads and shaking Jake's hand politely. I knew that they'd give me an inside the next day. I didn't know if I was looking forward to it or not.

I had sprawled myself on the coach in front of the TV and Jake had sat at the end, putting my legs in his lap and Edward had taken his seat in the recliner after putting it a little closer to us. We'd gone through maybe 3 flasher flicks when Jake's phone let out yet another ring. It had been ringing nonstop through the last half of the movie. He looked at me. I looked at him and Edward got up to change the movie.

"Answer it, Jake."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

He raised my legs and let himself free before putting his phone to the ear.

"What the hell do you want Paul?" he grumbled and then he was out of ear shot.

He was free to go whenever he wanted. It's not like I was holding him prisoner but at the same time, did he know that? He'd barely left my side all evening. It was like he thought the simplest move would shatter me to pieces. It wouldn't. I could handle myself perfectly fine, even if I wasn't dating Emmett Cullen. I'd made him who he was the same way he'd made me who I was. We just had to learn to bring the side of us the other had hidden out. I would. There were so many things I couldn't do because I dated Emmett. There were so many color combinations I couldn't wear on certain days I'd had to have Alice make me a list. I wasn't allowed to wear the colors of whatever team Forks had crushed in a 30 day circle. I looked like I was mourning a late husband whenever we lost and the list went on.

I sat up and then laid back down. I was getting restless. I just needed some sleep probably. It washed over me all of a sudden and made my head feel a little light. That might have been from the lack of food. I had pretty much emptied my stomach and at first I hadn't eaten because I was afraid I couldn't keep it down. Now I wasn't eating because I was too lazy to get up.

I stretched a little and yawned. Edward looked at me and collapsed back in to the recliner.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"Nope," I stuck out my tongue at him and then threw a pillow.

He caught it and threw the pillow back hitting me in the back of the head. I turned my head around and glared at him.

"Edward Mason Anthony Cullen, this means war."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you don't stand a chance."

I grabbed the pillow he'd just thrown at me and hopped up rushing to the couch and hitting him upside the head with it. Edward held his hands in front of his face and I continued to hit him with the pillow until he grabbed it. There was no way I was letting go. We played tug of war, laughing and trash talking.

"Get her, Jake." Edward laughed.

"Oh please, he's on my ahh-"

Jake had picked me up. I kicked and Edward was finally able to get up. He popped me with the pillow and I grabbed on to it again before Jake sat me back on the ground and hit me with a pillow of his own.

"Traitor!" I laughed.

"Shut up," Edward said and a pillow met both sides of my face.

You had to be kidding me. They were double teaming me, my brother and my boy- my friend. I laughed as the continued to hit me.

"Hey, we're family!" I reminded.

"Oh yeah, true."

I ducked and Edward hit Jake with his pillow. I jumped on Jake and we both fell laughing. Edward collapsed on the floor next to us. To say we'd only been hitting each other for a little while it had still been a whole lot of fun. I liked to act like a kid sometimes. How many high schoolers could say that they'd had a pillow fight with their football playing brother? Speaking of football-

"What ever happened to you playing football?" I nudged Jake and rolled off of him, in between his arm and Edward's arm.

"I skipped practice today but the coach said I still have a chance. The thing is I don't want to play football. I don't even like football. I mean I'll watch it, but play it? I'd rather not."

"Don't be a wuss," Edward said, "You'd be killer defense and we all know it."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I want to do it."

"You'd like it," I said.

"You sure about that because I have 250 pounds telling me I won't?"

"Emmett's harmless. He's a big teddy bear not a grizzly bear."

"Of course he's a teddy bear to you. You're a girl."

"True," Edward propped himself up on his hand and I shot him a look before jerking it from under his face.

"Shush," I hissed.

He shot me a look but didn't say anything and I poked Jake again.

"If you don't let Emmett get to you, you might actually have fun. You should at least try it."

"I'll think about it, kay?"

"Alright, that's all I can ask."

Jakes phone beeped and he pulled it out and his eyes scanned the screen. He sure was popular.

"I have to go, Sue's having a cow over something Seth did."

"Want me to walk you out?" I offered.

"Nah, I'll show myself to the door. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Jake sat up and leaned down towards me and I raised my head so our lips would meet, fleetingly before he hopped to his feet and waved a little at Edward before leaving us in the living room.

Edward shook his head and sat up, a smile on his face. I sat up too and elbowed him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, Rose, it hasn't even been 24 hours since the break up and look at you all smiley. I've never been so proud of you kid."

"You thought I would break down?"

"It was a possibility."

"Well, I'm a big kid, thank you very much."

"I see that," he pulled himself up and then helped me to my feet too.

I picked up the pillows that we'd left on the floor and tossed them on to the couch.

"I'm going to sleep. If you need I'm just down the hall, alright?"

"Alright."

Edward nodded and let himself out of the living room and I went to the kitchen. It was too late for me to be eating. I'd set myself on a strict schedule. Eating late was terrible. If you ate before bed there was completely no chance that you could work any of it off immediately. You'd collapse in bed and the calories would just add to the fat in your body. Just thinking about made me cringe but my stomach growled again, urging immediate attention.

I yanked the ice box open and promised myself I'd run double laps after cheerleader practice tomorrow. I grabbed an apple and a container of caramel. If I was going to eat late I might as well eat the good stuff. I stuck the apple in my mouth to the best of my ability and grabbed a coke before wobbling up the 16 steps that led to Edward's and my room. I sat my water and container at my desk and pulled the apple out of my teeth before powering on my desk top. I seemed to be getting on my computer more and more these days. I wondered why that was. I types in my password and quickly went push my door closed before collapsing in the revolving desk chair. I took a deep breath and pulled up a new Microsoft document and let my fingers dance over the keys in a small rhythm that I was sure I was the only one accustomed to.

After the first page I dropped my entire apple in to the caramel container and put the top back on it and shook it before placing it back down, yanking the top off and pulling out the apple and taking a large bite before putting it back in the thick sweetness that would cause my squad to drop dead if they ever found out. I went back to the top and reread what I'd written. I hated it. I clicked on the small trashcan and watched the words vanish in front of me. I put my head in my hands and let out a shrill screech that I hoped no one would hear. There was no way I'd be able to sleep like this. My words on paper weren't even coming out right. I didn't like that. I didn't like it one bit. I needed to be in the water and not water plagued with chlorine but natural water, salt water. I needed the beach and I needed it now.

I hopped up and grabbed my apple taking two more bites before going to my closet and yanking it open. I reached on the top for one of the three bathing suits I knew were there and grabbed the skimpiest one. I was going through a break up. I wanted to feel sexy, even if it was just for me. I quickly changed and took a few more bites of my apple before wrapping a towel around my waist and heading back down the stairs with the rest of my apple and the still unopened bottle of coke in my hand and some flip flops on my feet. I'd pulled my hair up in a messy bun and had rid myself of make-up. When I pulled the door open, the night's air hit me. It felt amazing. I loved it. I let myself in to my bright red convertible and threw my things on my passenger's seat before remembering I'd left my phone on my bed. I cursed out loud and ran back inside and snatched up my phone, being careful not to make a sound and wake up my, sometimes over protective, brother.

I parked a little isolated, away from the other cars and let my mind make a clean sweep before I pulled off my towel and let my hair down. The night's air blew it around me and I took a deep breath before locking my door and running for the water full speed. The sand crunched beneath my feet and I could hear the waves. I ran with my eyes closed and that's why I almost had a nervous breakdown when I felt the cold water hit my bare skin. I calmed my brain almost instantly. The water was something I was used to, something I could handle. I took a moment to get used to it before allowing myself to react on my own. My body curled up and I began to sink. I didn't mind. I could hold my breath for an extreme amount of time, even if it didn't match Isabella. I waited until I felt at least a little more than 8 feet under before letting the water wash my away from the sand. I shot my legs out and began kicking, making me rise and when my head popped out and in to air I took in a huge gulp of breath before swimming farther away from the beach. I didn't want to be near it. I wanted to feel lost. It was my only way of feeling found. I didn't know how that made sense but to me, it just did. It just rested me and made me feel alive. It made my body calm and my bones want to go limp. After maybe an hour in the water I couldn't even remember why I'd started swimming. I turned back towards the shore and headed back. I didn't want to rush to the sand too quickly. I wanted the calmness to last. I needed it to last.

When I climbed out of the water the sand immediately started to cling to my feet and the bottom of my legs. I'd dropped my keys on the ground and had kicked sand over it like I normally did. I bent down and reached beneath the sand and jerked out my keys. I didn't know when I'd started dropping and burying my keys in the sand, I'd just started and hadn't stopped. I walked slowly towards my car and looked one way and then the other. I wanted to throw up at what I saw.

Emmett was walking down the beach with Alice and Angela. It made my head hurt. I almost wanted to throw up. Alice and Angela were walking together talking and laughing and honestly, I felt a little betrayed. I mean Alice had always said she didn't like Angela. That was probably because I was dating Emmett. I wondered if she'd tell Angela she didn't like me now or if our friendship could withstand Emmett and I's break up. I wanted to walk a little faster. I didn't want them to see me and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Rose?"

I wanted to kill Emmett at that instant but instead I didn't. Instead I smiled and turned towards them.

"Hey," he walked up to me and Angela and Alice followed, their past giggling silenced and I knew this could be on a poster for awkward moments.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just hanging out with Alice and Angie, are you out here alone?"

"If you're asking if I'm with Jake, I'm not."

"Yeah, she's with his brothers," an arm fell around my shoulder and I jerked my head to look at Sam.

What the hell was he doing here and how did he know I was me? I mean sure, I'd met him but did he know Emmett and I weren't together. Had Jake told him something about me? I mean that was a huge possibility. They told each other everything. A finger poked me lightly in the side and I turned to the left and saw yet another, Black. This one was Paul… or Seth… I wasn't completely sure which one. Jake had told me a lot about his siblings. Since Sam was next to me, I took this to believe that it was Paul on the other side of me.

"Oh, so you're hanging out with the whole family?" he asked.

"Well we do have to get to know our new sister-in-law."

I refused the urge to reach up and hit him behind the head and merely smiled.

"Already?" Emmett asked.

"As if you're one to talk," I looked at Angela who just rolled her eyes.

"Rose-"

"I'll see you at school, Emmett. C'mon guys," I started back towards my car and the guys followed me.

When I got to the convertible I opened the door and pulled out my towel and wrapped it around my waist before turning back around to meet the guys face to face.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem," Sam said and smiled, "Your ex-boyfriend is a major douche."

"I know," I admitted and let out a sigh.

"Well we're glad he didn't bug you too much. What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to swim and clear my head. What about you guys?"

"We were on our way home when we thought we saw you being harassed on the beach."

"Well, I'm fine, thanks."

"Anything to help," Paul said and pulled out his cell phone.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you will."

I looked them over once again before smiling and pulling both of them in for a hug.

"Thanks again," I said and I climbed in to my car.

"Don't mention it and don't take shit from anybody, Rose."

"I didn't plan on it," I admitted and backed out of the sand and headed back towards the house.

When I did get back I left my wet towel in the car and just grabbed my phone and keys. I let myself in through the garage and headed up the stairs and straight to my bathroom. I checked my phone. I had three messages from Jake.

**Jake(: - Hey Princess.**

**Jake(: - You okay?**

**Jake(: -My parents are fxckin yellin at each other again. I'm not gonna get any sleep like this. :/ You even up kid?**

I texted back a quick message before hopping in to the shower and washing my body free of salt and the sticky feeling that came with that.

**Rose- Sorry, I was swimming&clearing my headdd. You cann always crash here dork. :D **

I felt a lot better when I finally climbed out. I pulled on a pajama set, made up of shorts and a shirt with a big peace sign in the middle and let myself in the bed, plugging my phone next to me. Jake hadn't texted back. His parents had probably stopped fighting and he'd probably gotten to sleep. Or maybe they hadn't stopped fussing and he'd just plugged up his ears with music and let it carry him off to the dream world. I couldn't help it. I checked my phone again before getting out of my bed and going to the hall closet. I grabbed three blankets and 2 pillows and then headed back in, putting them on my computer desk before climbing in to my bed. I plugged my ears up again and texted him.

**Rose- Window open**

Honestly I'd just forgotten to close it but who cared? The chances he would actually pop up and jump through my window were extremely slim. I rolled on to my side and yanked my blanket up around me.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping but it scared the shit out of me when a hand hit me on the shoulder and I sat up ready to scream and kick but a hand covered my mouth while my eyes adjusted to the dark. He'd actually showed up. I tapped on his hand and he moved it off of my mouth.

"Uhm… they wouldn't quit so Bella took the kids to the neighbor and headed to one of her friends. Seth stayed with them and Paul and Sam vanished sooo…"

"Your pillow's on the computer desk," I yawned and collapsed back on to my back.

"Thanks, I owe you."

"What are friends for?"

Jake just smiled at me before taking the blanket and pillow and dropping a bag he'd packed in their place. He laid down two of the blankets and then collapsed on them and covered himself with the last one.

"Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Jake."

"This is just for tonight, I promise."

"That's okay. My room is your room as long as you need it."

"Thanks, but I'm sure it's just for tonight."

It wasn't. Jake slept in my room for the next week and few days, which seemed to pass faster than expected yet felt like forever and before I could even realize it, the day to leave for the swimming competition had come.


	15. Chapter 15

Rosalie P.O.V

_I think the world is trying to see how far I'll bend before I break. -From the movie, Insidious_

I couldn't believe it. I was going to state. I wanted to scream but I knew I couldn't if I was crazy enough to try. I could feel the biggest, goofiest smile ever resting on my face but I didn't care. An arm tugged around my waist and I turned and let Jake see my goofy smile. He smiled back. Bella and I had our arms linked together and the entire Black family was walking behind me. They'd become my 2nd family in such a short time. I almost couldn't imagine life without them. They made me laugh and I hated to see any of them sad, even when Sue made the most awkward jokes about Jake and me giving her grandchildren. I always blushed terribly but no one seemed to mind. Our relationship had become the talk of the family. It didn't bother me and that surprised me more than anything that had happen in the past few weeks.

When we reached the gates, I almost wanted to cry. Bella and I turned around and I could see Leah tearing up.

"Group hug?" Sue offered.

We all huddled in the middle of the airport and hugged. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. It didn't matter. Everyone seemed to be doing one or the other. Our coach called to me and Bella. We finally broke apart and Sam, Jake, Paul and Seth pulled me and Bella back in again.

"Kick ass you guys," Sam said and then pulled back.

I knew he didn't want to look weak. Paul and Seth nodded their agreement and back off too leaving Bella, Jacob and I hugging.

"Be careful you guys."

"We're natural swimmers, Jake," Bella kissed him on the cheek, "We'll call you when we get to the hotel. We'll only be gone for 4 days."

"I know," he nodded.

I pulled him back in for another hug.

"Don't get in to trouble while I'm gone," I whispered.

"I won't,"

We broke apart.

"Bella! Rosalie! Let's go!" the coach yelled again.

I cast another look at the Black family, wishing mine was there and knowing that somehow they were before linking arms with Bella and heading towards our coach. Coach Karr was short. By short I meant my height but she was still very much fierce and respected. She was a no bullshit sort of lady and everyone knew it. She gestured towards the line and then left us in it, off to search for her other two competitors. I knew Alice was late on purpose. I knew how she operated. I decided I needed a stick of gum and I needed it fast. My nerves were shot. I normally didn't get nervous. I didn't like the feeling.

I bent down and unzipped the front of my bag and grabbed a pack of gum Sue had put there. She'd said it helped with your ears popping. I tore off the wrapper and slipped it on to my tongue before hopping back to my feet and Alice chose that time to strut through the door with Emmett, Jasper and Angela. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and stood up, turning back around. It was a free country. They could do what they wanted; that didn't mean I had to watch it. Bella put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You're going to do fine, Rose."

"What?"

"You're nervous, I can tell."

"How?" I almost laughed at how perceptive she was.

"I think you just swallowed your gum," she smiled.

We both laughed lightly and continued to talk until long after Emmett and Jasper had gone and Alice and Angela were next to us.

* * *

><p>When my feet touched the ground I couldn't have been happier. I'd fallen asleep on the weird old guy next to me and he'd slipped me his number. What a creep? As soon as I'd waken up, I'd yawned and of course that had made my ears pop and my entire jaw enter extreme pain from the intensity. I'd forgotten you had to pop your ears at intervals. You couldn't just leave it alone and pop at the end because it would just be worse. I held my jaw as I lugged my suit case behind me and off the plane and in to the airport.<p>

Coach Karr made us huddle around and she went over the rules of our 4 days here. No drinking or smoking outside of our hotel rooms and to keep that to a limit. There would be no sex had while we were here. We'd been in our rooms by 9 and asleep by 10. We were free to train in the pool. When leaving we told her we were leaving. The list went on from there but they all seemed reasonable and even if they didn't who would have the nerves to tell that to her? It wouldn't be me.

We all loaded in to the van that had come get us and drove in silence as she pointed out different tourist spots we might like and shops she was sure we'd want to get things from. I tried to take it all in but my stomach was in a big knot that couldn't seem to be untangled. I didn't want to be rude but I couldn't help it. I slipped my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Jake. He texted back immediately and before I knew it we were at the hotel and free to do as we pleased.

Coach Karr gave us our room keys, one to each of us and then took the elevator away, telling us to be up by 8 for the competition at 10. We mumbled out good-byes before turning to each other. She'd paired me with Alice and Angela with Bella. This wouldn't work out. I wordlessly offered mine to Angela. She looked at my hand and then back up before snatching it away and dropping hers to the ground. She spun around and started towards another elevator with Alice at her heels. Alice flipped her head and said something I couldn't quite hear.

I couldn't believe this. I could handle her talking about me behind my back but saying it to my face was even more disrespectful. I'd been hanging out with the guys a little too long. We play faught a lot and honestly they hit pretty hard. I'd started hitting back. They didn't go light on me because Edward was my brother, if anything, they were harder on me because of it… but in the long run, I had learned how to hit pretty hard.

"Alice," I called walking towards her.

"What?" she spun around and I released the handle of my rolling suitcase.

"You're a backstabbing bitch," I said and then my fist met her face.

"Ohmigod!" Bella yelled but I wasn't hearing anything.

I was too focused on Alice. She'd betrayed me and my trust and she'd thrown away our friendship. My hand closed around her hair and I yanked her face down, kneeing her in the stomach before pushing her roughly to the ground. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I could see blood seeping through the hand covering her nose and I felt a little bad… not bad enough.

"Stay the fuck away from me Alice or I won't be so nice next time."

I turned around and flipped my hair before snatching up the key card and grabbing my suitcase. Everyone in the lobby was starring at Bella and me as we headed in to an elevator. I heard someone offer Alice something for her nose and I knew her pride wouldn't let her take it. That wasn't my problem, now was it?

Bella didn't bring it up. We unpacked, put on our bathing suits and went to the pool. We didn't swim. We laid in lounge chairs next to each other.

"So, I think Jake likes me," I said finally.

Bella looked at me and smiled.

"You are so late Rose."

"How?" I pulled down my shades and glanced at her.

She pushed hers back on her head and crossed her legs at the ankle.

"Jake's liked you since day one. Wake up and smell the sunflowers."

"Sunflowers?"

"Jake said you smell like sunflowers."

"When did he say that?"

"I don't remember, last week maybe, but we all know Jake likes you. You're the only one who doesn't and this is your wakeup call hun. You can't string my brother along forever."

"I'm not, I mean we haven't really known each other that long."

Bella swung her legs off of the chair and sat facing me. She took her shades out of her hair and placed them next to me.

"You guys spend every weekend together. You kiss in public and can't keep your hands off of each other. You're just afraid to put a label on it and if you don't want to, there's going to be someone who is. This isn't a fairytale. It's real life and things don't always go the way you want. Look, maybe you do still have feelings for Emmett but when's the last time you cried over him? When's the last time you tried to talk to him? You haven't, have you and that's because of Jake and everyone but you and him seem to know it so get it together."

She didn't give me time to respond. She stood up and ran towards the pool and jumped in making a huge splash as she went. When she resurfaced, she winked at me before going back under. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at it. Was Bella right? I mean sure I hadn't missed Emmett like I thought I would but that could have been for any reason. I didn't want to risk our friendship. Sure, Bella was his sister but that didn't mean he liked me because she said he did. He could have been being a good friend. Sure, I didn't like when other girls waved to him while he was at football practice but it wasn't like he went out of his way to show off. He just wanted to get through the training and after practice he always went with me, not them. We had started spending every waking hour together. Maybe we had been acting like we were dating but it was different to act like something and for that to be the case. And sure his lips did hold a power over me that I didn't stand a chance against but maybe he was just an amazing kisser, a completely amazing kisser. I shook my head and leaned against the chair a little more. I was over rationalizing everything. I knew that but I couldn't stop. There were so many reasons for Jake not to like me and so little that he might actually like. We were completely different. But we compromised and we didn't really argue. I sat my phone back down and took a deep breath.

I looked at Bella swimming the length of the pool and picked the phone back up and bit my bottom lip.

**I love you.**

I erased the message and sat the phone down again. I had to be out of my mind to tell my best friend this. The guy who'd seen me at the lowest I'd ever been. I folded my legs and sat up. I had to do something. I had to make a choice. I had to do it today. I had to do it now. I rewrote the message and sent it before I could change my mind.

* * *

><p>Nothing. It was 9:27 and Jake hadn't texted me back. The entire day had passed us by and he hadn't texted or called me or Bella. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or throw up. Bella was more worried than anything. She had refolded her clothes a total of 13 times before climbing in to bed. We both just laid in our beds, looking at each other but not talking. I wanted to tell her. She was his sister. She should know we he'd lost contact with her, because I'd freaked him out, because I'd screwed up our friendship and he didn't know how to tell me.<p>

"Bella," I said in to the dark room.

"Hm?"

"I told Jake I loved him."

Silence. The lamp between us came on and she rubbed her eyes.

"When?"

"Today, when we were by the pool, I shouldn't have done it."

"Why not? Are you insane? Jake will freak out."

"That's the problem, he freaked out and now he doesn't want to talk to me anymore and that's why he hasn't called either of us."

"Rose, Jake sucks at keeping up with his phone. He probably lost it. Don't stress yourself out. I know Jake likes you. You did the right thing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

I reached between us and cut the light back off and laid in the silence until the dream world pulled me away.

* * *

><p>A light knocking woke me up but there was no way I was about to get up. I didn't care what time it was. I felt like I'd just fallen asleep.<p>

"Get it, Rose," Bella grumbled.

"You get it," I mumbled rolling over and yanking the covers over my face.

I heard her mumble again and then get up. A few seconds later and I heard the door open. No one said anything and the door closed back.

"Rose, you might want to get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Bella said.

I yawned and stretched before rolling on to my feet and walking to the door, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the door and then rubbed my eyes again. I didn't fully comprehend the situation until I wasn't on the floor anymore. I was in Jake's arm. Jacob Black had appeared out of nowhere at our hotel. He held me by my theighs and I fought to stay calm while on the inside I wanted to run in to the bathroom and scream.

"I love you," he said and I didn't have control of my body anymore.

My lips crashed on to his and I twined my hands in his hair. I pushed my tongue in to his mouth and fought his for dominance, a battle I of course lost, but I didn't care. He could be the alpha as long as he wanted. We kissed until we ran out of breath and even then we only slowed down. It wasn't one of our friendship kisses. It was so much more. The intensity hit in waves and every nerve in my mouth seemed to have exploded. Jake pulled back out of breath and let me back on to ground. He tilted my head up and smiled.

"Now, tell me to my face."

I looked down and then back up and then at Bella.

"I love you, Jacob Black."


	16. Chapter 16

Rosalie P.O.V

_And he took the razor out of her hand and whispered in her ear, "Just this once PRETEND that you're pretty."_

_-unknown_

I could have sworn I'd dreamed it. I'd bet any amount of money I'd gone crazy. I didn't even want to open my eyes… so I didn't. I laid in bed fully coherent, not moving just listening. I heard when Bella moved beside me in her bed and got up and I listened to when the birds finally began to sing. I listened to the sound of the constant zipping and unzipping of suitcases and then the slam of the bathroom door and the falling of water in the shower. I knew I'd have to move eventually I just couldn't exactly decide when. When was the best time to let yourself know that you'd gone crazy? Was there ever really a good time?

"Are you going to open your eyes or not?" A voice snapped at me.

I knew the voice at once. I really had lost my mind.

"Go away," I growled.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy you love?"

"Shut up."

Fingers poked me in my ribs and I squeaked, still not opening my eyes.

"Get up, Rose."

"No, go away. You aren't real."

"I'm not real?" I could hear his eyes roll in the way he naturally did when explaining something to Paul.

"You're my stupid imagination."

"Your imagination?"

"Yep."

"So you're talking to yourself?"

"Yep."

I felt the bed move and then his grasp around both of my wrist. I was going crazier and crazier and to make everything worse my body was actually responding. I felt it then, his lips. They touched my forehead and my throat and both of my cheeks and my collarbone.

"I'm real, Rose. Open your eyes."

I left them shut and felt his lips just barely brush mine. My heart sped up and I could feel my skin burning everywhere all over again. He always had that effect on me, well the real him did anyway.

His lips touched mine again, this time longer and he bit on to my bottom lip. I thought I felt the skin tear when he ran his tongue over the same stretch before plunging it in to my mouth. I could taste my blood. I could feel his body hovering over mine and god, did it feel real, really, really real.

When we stopped my hair was pushed out of my face.

"Get up, Rose."

I opened my eyes and felt my heart leap. It hadn't been a dream. Jacob Black was beside me, in my bed and I'd told him I loved him. My brother would kill me. I just looked at him like a deer stuck in headlights and he looked back. He sort of looked like he was out of his element. That scared the hell out of me. Jacob Black was never speechless. There was so much I wanted to say-to ask. Like where we stood and what would happen when we got back. Were we together? Would our entire relationship be awkward?

The bathroom door opened and Bella stuck her head out.

"Get dressed, Rose. We need to get ready to hit the pool, for real this time."

I got up as fast as possible without touching Jacob. Whatever had happened between us had happened but there was no time to deal with it now. When we got home we could handle. Right now the only thing that mattered was the water.

_Okay so I know this was the shortest thing ever but I wanted everyone to know that I did not give up on this story or my newer one. It's just that I have band Monday-Saturday until 6 __three days, until 8 one and until 11 two. Homework and projects have been pretty much taking up all my time. I haven't even spent time with my boyfriend. I will be dedicated to updating more though. Something longer should be up this weekend or the next. I'll try my best for that but there's a funeral this weekend and band competition next. :/ Please, just try to hold on through this schedule for now. It'll get better. Well sorry for this long A/N but I though you deserved an explanation. Reviews?_

_-I love you guys, Mia Bee._


	17. Chapter 17

**Rosalie P.O.V**

_Love from you is like a blade to my wrist. A kiss from you is like glass shards being stabbed in to my lips. -unknown_

I got dressed in record time and when I walked out of the bathroom, Jake wasn't there. I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or upset. I didn't have time to practice or anything. My earlier episode had cost me more time than I thought it would or even could. I had maybe 30 minutes to eat and meet up with Alice and Angela at the van. Coach Karr would flip if I was even a little late. I already knew that.

I yawned and bit on to my bottom lip. I needed to talk to someone and get out of the room. I snatched my phone off of the night stand and let myself out of the room and to the elevator, before dialing Edward and waiting for him to answer. He was a guy. He had to at least have an opinion that might help. I wanted to just shake my head, go to sleep and try to wake back up. I knew that wouldn't work. Thankfully, Ed answered on the 2nd ring. He sounded pretty groggy but that was to be expected. He pretty much slept the whole day away when he could help it.

"What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your favorite sister?" I retorted.

"My ONLY sister," he corrected, "and at 9:37 in the morning you should be glad I even answered."

"True,"

"So what do you want, Rose?"

"Well, I may have said something to someone that I shouldn't have said."

The elevator dinged and opened for me and I stepped in and pressed the one.

"Like?"

"I told Jake I loved him, right? And he just sort of popped up and I told him again and we kissed and now everything's awkward and I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Do you want me to hang up on you or scream at you?"

"What?"

"You guys aren't even physically allowed to be awkward around each other and I already knew the whole story. You waited until you were hours away and texted it to him, smooth."

"Oh, shut up."

The elevator doors opened and I squeezed myself through the pour of people that were trying to get inside.

"Look, if he didn't care about you he wouldn't be there."

"Then why is everything weird now?" I snatched up an apple and rubbed it on my sleeve, holding my phone with my ear, "and don't give me this, "because you're making it that way" crap because I won't buy in to it."

"But think about it, Rose. Isn't that true? The guy got your message, called ME out of all people and asked me for advice so obviously he's as much out of his element as you are out of yours. And I'm going to do you a favor and give you the same advice I gave him. Do what feels right. Now as much as I'd love to stay on the phone with you and listen to you go on and on, I flew your boyfriend out on our parents' private jet and I'm tired."

"You flew Jake out here?"

"How do you think he got there? Did you think he flew?"

"No, that's not what I meant," I snapped, "I just thought-I don't know what I thought, but I didn't think it involved you."

"Well it did."

I loved Edward. I really did but his attitude was pissing me off more than normal this morning. I'd called him for a supportive ear, not for a flow of sarcasm that made me want to ring his neck and leave him to die.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Edward, and thanks for the nice warning."

"Yeah, love you too, goodnight sis. Good look."

I took my phone from my ear and stuck it in the pocket of my shorts. I couldn't believe this. My own brother had known. I don't know if that surprised or the fact that Jake had called him out of everyone to talk to. I sort of wondered what they'd exactly said but there was no way in hell I was about to call Edward back. I'd like him more once he'd had some sleep.

I took a bite out of my apple and walked out of the mechanical doors that led to the pool. I sat in the first lounge chair I saw and put my feet up. I was ready to get out of here. I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, but not in the water. I didn't need the water right now. I needed to cut myself off from the world and just think and let everything sit in my brain. I needed to process how much was real and how much I'd imagined. I needed to relax. There was a competition today and an off day tomorrow. Another competition the day after that and then we were flying home, we were going to Forks, where I was Emmett Cullen's ex-girlfriend and Edward's baby sister. I was going back to the place where everyone knew me and I didn't want that to be the case. I wanted to be… invisible. I wanted to take a break from cheering and just focus on swimming but I knew I wouldn't do it, no matter how much Alice pissed me off.

My phone gave out a beep and I pulled it out and woke my screen up. It was only my alarm. I had five minutes. I stood up and stretched. I was ready to hit the water now. The water never changed. I knew that. I appreciated it.

When I got to the front of the hotel Angela and Alice were already there. Alice was obviously still pissed at me. Was I supposed to give a fuck? I really didn't. Coach Karr was smoking a cigarette and yelling in her phone and I thanked Allah and God and whoever else might be listening that she wasn't my mother. I let myself in to the last seat in the van just because I knew it would piss Angela off and pulled out my phone. Sam had texted me and tagged me in a picture on Facebook. I'd kill him about it later. Knowing him it was probably embarrassing.

Bella walked out of the hotel doors with Jake by her side. She'd pulled her hair up in one loose bun and had on her bathing suit and some short khaki shorts on top of the bottom. I recognized her purple slippers as the ones we'd bought a few weeks earlier together. Her and Jake were in serious conversation. I could tell. She had her hands on her hips and he had his arms crossed over his broad chest and he was looking down at her. They were so close it looked like they might have been about to kiss but the rage in Jake's eyes could definitely not have been mistaken. I wondered if it was something I had done. Bella wasn't backing down though. Instead it was quite the opposite. She pushed him on the chest and he took a step back but both of their mouths continued to move at top speed. When Coach Karr walked up to them and said something I was almost disappointed. Bells nodded and turned away from Jake and joined me in the 3rd seat of the van. Jake stayed planted in place. Alice and Angela climbed in the seat in front of us and cast each of us a dirty look that made me want to smack them but Bells growled under her breath before I got the chance. Something had definitely gone down.

Coach Karr climbed in to the passengers' seat and got back on the phone and the driver turned the key in the ignition. Jake's head barely moved and I could feel it, his eyes piercing in to my very soul as we started off and away from the hotel… and the man that I loved.

_A/N: I stopped here so you could tell me if I should make this story all human or add the vampire and werewolf twist. I have two endings already picked out, depending on which one you guys tell me to go with. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Then, I can start on the next chapter which will be LONGER._


	18. Chapter 18

**Jacob P.O.V**

_Dare to dream, dare to fly, dare to be the ever chosen one to touch the sky. –unknown_

_A/N: So this story is going to stay AH. (: I was actually going to make Rosalie from a long line of witches. Jake and his family would have been wolves of course and Emmett and Alice would have been vampires. Rosalie's family would have put some sort of curse on Jake's family to make them enter the whole werewolf/vampire thing; hint the "Rosalie finds herself faced with the task of figuring out her family secrets" part of the summary. But this wasn't a spoiler 'cause we're keeping it all human but yeah this is just in case you did want the vampire twist. This is how it would have gone with a surprise ending. (: Also I didn't have band practice for a WHOLE WEEK so my AP geometry grade went up amazing so I have computer access 24/7 for the next 9 days. I'm hoping to get at LEAST four chapters in, hopefully more. Well, on to the story._

I ran a hand through my hair. She had to be kidding me. I yanked a cigarette out of my pocket and lit up as quickly as possible. I needed a quick fix. Rosalie was avoiding me like I'd killed her puppy and now Bella was springing this shit on me. I didn't exactly see what she had to do with the entire situation anyway. Yeah, she was my sister and Bella's best friend but this was something strictly between us. She didn't have a right to go off the deep end. We'd deal with our own relationship when we found the time. It just wasn't that time yet.

I pulled out my phone and checked it. It had become a constant habit. I was a little freaked being so far from Sam and Paul. They couldn't really be trusted and I doubted that Sue had any idea what was going on. I barely knew myself. I let my eyes drift to where the van had vanished and released a cloud of smoke from my mouth.

I honestly didn't even want to think about my sister. I just needed a walk, a run. I started walking without really noticing at first. Sure, I didn't know my way around, but that sort of helped in all of it. I just wanted to wander. Why'd I always have to be the bigger person? Why'd I have to help everyone else and did anyone ever notice that? No, they didn't. I was just dependable Jake. Like really, where did Bells come off? I'd do everything and anything for her. I loved her. I loved our family. Yet I was still the one on the bad side. I was still the one always looked at as doing wrong, either from Sam and Paul as being overprotective or from Bella for not running to Rose and throwing her in the air and asking her to marry me.

It was better to weigh all of your options and to be practical. They needed to learn that. They needed to learn that I normally had pretty good reasons for doing the things that I did when I did them. I dropped the cigarette in my hand and stepped on it, jamming my hands in my pockets. The sun seemed to be getting higher and I checked my phone again before continuing my walk. I'd gotten out of the hotel completely and was walking down the street now. I wasn't sure how that was possible but I kept going all the same.

I could see a bunch of little shops in the distance and I wondered if I'd have time to look. I'd promised Leah I'd bring her something back. I thought about texting Bella and then decided against it. She wouldn't care. She was pissed off at me anyway. I'd be surprised if she even noticed I wasn't there.

The first shop I walked in to wasn't really all that amazing. It was mostly snow globes and t-shirts, not the sort of thing Leah would be in to. I picked up 2 shirts all the same and went on to the next one. I liked this, the not having to rush, not having to worry constantly on what was happening where I couldn't see and what the boys were up to.

The next store looked more like Leah's type of place. It was filled with stuffed animals and charm bracelets. Leah loved the color pink. She loved everything and anything pink and fluffy. I'd considered dying Sam pink for her last birthday but of course he'd said no to the idea and hadn't slept home the night before the party. I shook my head and didn't even notice the smile that had played at the corner of my lips until it was fleeing. I grabbed a small pink hat and a pink bear and turned another aisle.

I doubted Leah would want a charm bracelet and if she did there was no way possible she would actually take care of the thing for more than three days. Some of them had word charms going all the way around and some were animals. There were a few with logos but nothing that really jumped out at me. I walked back down the aisle and heard something snap beneath my foot. I reached down and picked it up and this time I did notice the smile that speeded over my face.

Six minutes later I was walking out of the store, three bags in hand. I yanked out my phone and checked the time. I'd wasted two hours without even noticing it. Bella had texted me but I didn't bother reading it. I just started back toward the hotel. I'd talk to her after the competition. I'd let her know that I appreciated what she was doing but that it wasn't needed and I was going to tell her that she didn't need to worry about me and what I was doing.

When I got to the hotel I didn't bother with going back up to save my bags. I just asked the clerk to get me a cab and collapsed in one of the little chairs in the lobby. The TV's volume was off but the words sped across the bottom of the screen and it took a few moments to register that it was showing the competition. The junior division had already hit the water and it was time for the high schoolers. The camera went around, showing the crowd and some of the competitors and my eyes fixed on her perfectly… Rose. She looked nervous. This had to be the most nervous I'd even seen her. Her hair was tucked beneath her cap and she was biting her bottom lip between her teeth. Bella was saying something to her and Rose laughed as the camera spun to another group. I didn't understand why she was nervous. She was a natural when she hit the water. The girl was part mermaid.

"Sir," the clerk half way scared me.

I turned around and he gestured to the cab by the entrance.

"Thanks,"

I shot up and went over climbing in to the back and naming the stadium.

The driver cast me a look before starting to drive away from the hotel. I wasn't sure if I really like the look or not.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "You just don't look like our normal swimming competition audience."

I ran a hand through my hair and halfway laughed.

"I mean, normally our locals are the only ones really interested," he continued, "So I'm guessing you have family in the competition?"

"Yeah, my little sister… and my…"

I could feel him look at me through the rear view mirror.

"My girlfriend," I decided out loud and I knew I liked the way it sounded.

He smiled but didn't say anything else.

I relaxed in to the seat and closed my eyes. I hadn't gotten much sleep. I felt a little light headed and dizzy. I knew if I brought it up Bells would say it was because of smoking. I wouldn't give her the chance.

"Hey, can you stop at a little store, please?"

"Sure, kid."

It only took a few minutes before he pulled in and I jumped out and ran in. I was already late as hell. Bella was going to kill me… literally and if she told Sue… I didn't even want to think about it. I just didn't. It made my skin crawl. I picked up a little box of Tylenol and on my way to the counter, two banquets of flowers. I thought it might soften the blow.

When I got back in he pulled from the store immediately and I wondered if the guy was in some sort of rush all of a sudden. I didn't bother asking. It was his personal business. It had nothing to do with me.

The stadium was huge. I paid the driver, told him thanks and halfway walked, halfway ran to the entrance. The guy that was supposed to be selling tickets wasn't even there. Now that I thought about it, nobody seemed to be around… I didn't like that. I hopped over the ticket taking machine and looked around. The audience was all on their feet. The competitors and all the people near the pool were in a circle. An ambulance sounded in the distance. I looked up at the big screen.

Someone was on a stretcher. You couldn't see their face, only their feet. Their feet that were… painted black… The camera went up the swimmer's body. Her black bathing suit and stopped at her shoulder… where her blonde hair met skin. I was running before I realized it. I couldn't get her name out. I couldn't think enough to process the functions it would take to get her name out. I pushed through the circle and everything I'd been carrying fell to the ground.

"Rose!" I reached for her but something hit me from behind.

I spun around and in to a sobbing Isabella. She was gripping on to me. I looked over my shoulder. They were moving her on the stretcher and yelling out things that I still couldn't process. I felt my entire body stiffen around Bella and heard the wolf charm bracelet in my pocket clatter to the ground and break me out of my trance.

Bella was talking but I wasn't listening. I couldn't hear over the pounding in my skull… I felt a tear fall but I didn't bother wiping it away. What was the point?

_A/N: Two reviews and I'll start writing as soon as I read the 2__nd__? Come on people motivate me! (:_


	19. Chapter 19

Bella P.O.V

_Stop waiting for the perfect moment; take the moment and make it perfect. –unknown_

He was telling me crap I already knew. Rose hadn't stopped herself right. She'd swam directly in to the wall. The hit had caused her to lose consciousness and almost drown. I knew that. I didn't know why he felt the need to repeat it. I nodded at all the right times and waited for him to walk away before looking back through the door behind me. Our families had already made it. They'd only allowed four people in the room with her at a time. It'd been Alice, Edward, Jasper and me in first. Then Sue, Billy, Paul and Seth and Sam had taken the younger ones in. The last two in were Emmett and Jake and neither of them had left her side since getting to it. Emmett had dragged a chair in from another room and he occupied her right side while Jake occupied her left. Both were holding her hand and looking like crap. It was the first time I ever thought of the chances that Emmett actually did love Rose.

The Blacks had rented several hotel rooms and had gone home for the night. They stayed until the three youngest fell asleep. They left a number to reach them if anything changed. Edward had collapsed outside on the curb with a cigarette and hadn't come back in. I didn't know why. I thought he might want to be near to her, not as far as he could get. Jasper and Alice had gone to sit with them and hadn't moved either. That had been at least 8 hours ago. It was at least 4 in the morning. I didn't feel tired. I turned from the door. I felt so stupid. I should have reminded her. I should have gone first. She would have seen me do it right. She would have remembered… but I hadn't. The last thing I told her had been about Jake. I'd snapped at her for thinking about my brother when she should have been concentrating. I'd halfway bitten her head off. I took a deep breath. I needed air.

When I walked out, Edward was still there, cigarette in hand. I doubted he'd been smoking the same one for a third of the day. I sat next to him on the ground. Alice and Jasper were standing a little bit away, leaning against a column.

"How many have you smoked?" I asked.

He looked at me but didn't answer.

"That's the last one in his 2nd pack," Alice volunteered.

Edward shot her a look before releasing a cloud of smoke.

"You can leave," he said curtly, "You're just an extra body around anyway. Do you think Rose will even want to see you when she wakes up?"

"I have every right to be here, Edward," she snapped back.

"I think you lost that right, Alice. You and Jasper can leave… or stay; I really don't care but do not fuck with me tonight because I am not emotionally equipped to deal with your shit. The way I'm feeling right now I will punch you in the damn face and not feel bad about it."

She turned on her heels and walked inside of the hospital with Jasper following. I'd never seen Edward so serious before, so mean. I wondered if that was how Jake would look if it were me in there.

"Edward…" I put a hand on his shoulder, "She's going to pull through. She's a fighter…"

"She's my baby sister. She shouldn't have to fight alone… ever."

"You couldn't have stopped it.'

"Whatever, Bella."

He took another puff and I knew he wouldn't talk to me anymore. I knew it for a fact. He looked worse than Jake and Emmett put together. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. I didn't like seeing all of them like this.

"I could have went first," my eyes were burning now, "I could have gone against them and let her do 2nd run. I could have warned her."

I couldn't help the tears were on full flow now.

"I didn't though. I was mad. I was mad at her. I was mad at Jake. I just wanted her to get it over with so she could call them, so they could be together. I just wanted them to be happy. I didn't mean to push her or distract her or- anything… I- I made Rose hit her head."

I couldn't help it. The words were jumbling so it sounded like one long word and air wasn't getting to my lungs fast enough. I felt sick to my stomach. I hunched over and grabbed my stomach and felt Edward's arms around me. He was shushing me and moving stray hair out of my face.

"It's not your fault. I should have been there. It's my responsibility, not yours."

That didn't help. I could feel my throat opening and closing and making me light headed. I felt sick, so sick. I choked back a few of the tears and Edward tilted my head up.

"Rose is going to make it," he said quietly.

And then his lips were on mine.

I heard the door open and then I heard his voice, rough and stern.

"Isabella Black, what the FUCK are you doing?" and then I wasn't sitting on the ground anymore.

I looked at my arm where Jake had me.

"You're best friend is in a COMA and you're making out with her BROTHER?"

"Jake-"

"Go home, Bella."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I deserve to be here when she wakes up, Jake, as much as you."

"Are you kidding? This is YOUR fault! You did this! You pushed me away! I reminded her EVERY time, Bella, EVERY TIME before she went in the water I reminded her… but I wasn't there that time because YOU told me not to be, because YOU felt the need to make everything happen YOUR way and now she's in a COMA. She might not wake up! She might not ever see her brother, her parents. I might never get to tell her how I feel because of something YOU said and YOU have a RIGHT to be here? I doubt that. GO. HOME."  
>"You should have told her already then. It's not my fault you're afraid of how she'd feel back."<p>

His hand met the side of my face before I processed it and then Edward was up… I didn't care. I ran. I heard them yelling but it didn't matter. I continued to run in to the darkness until it consumed it.

_A/N Like my writing FB PLEASE. Facebook(dot)com/Timelessmiahale_


	20. Chapter 20

Rosalie P.O.V

_I can't be with someone who has doubts, no matter how small they are. I need someone who wants to be with me as much as I want to be with them. I don't want part of your heart. I want all of it. –unknown_

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move. I could just hear… but what exactly was I listening to? I focused as much as I could. My head was hurting. I was seeing stars, bright reds and blues bursting behind my lids. A part of me wanted to cry. The other part of me was pissed.

"Rose, I'm sorry for everything. Please wake up. Please, Rose, do this for me."

Emmett? I could hear Emmett. I knew that. I knew he was crying. I wasn't sure why though. I wanted to tell him to stop. I wanted to tell him that he didn't need to cry. I tried. My voice wouldn't work.

"It's because you aren't fully up yet," a voice warned me.

I didn't know if I was imagining it or not and it was a little creepy, even for me.

"Don't fight it. Just relax and breathe."

What else could I do? I was frozen, stuck, paralyzed.

"Rose, get up. You have to fight it."

This voice I knew. Jake? Was he…? He was crying to. I felt terrible. I never wanted to make either of them cry.

I tried to sit up again but it just made me feel worse. I didn't like the darkness, the strange voice that told me to stay in it or making the people I loved the most cry. I thought about it after I said it, the people I loved the most… The PEOPLE… There had to be one I loved more. Which one was it? I didn't mind that I hadn't opened my eyes then. I'd be expected to grab one of them or show some sort of sign or something. Which one would I call out to first? Which one would I comfort first?

"The one you see first." The voice said dully.

Did I ask you?

"No and yes, you did and didn't. You asked yourself and I am you."

"You're me?"

"I am and I'm not. I am your inner thoughts and emotions, the ones buried deep beneath it all."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because the rest of you is missing…"

"What do you mean missing?"

"I mean it has left you and only the right choice will help you find it?"

"Help me find what?"

"Your past and your future, of course."

"And which one is the right one?"

"The one that wouldn't leave your side."

It took a while before I realized I was really talking to myself this time. I was really losing my mind. I was sitting in darkness talking to myself.

"Get up," she snapped.

"I can't,"

"Yes, you can. Get up, Rosalie."

I heard a door close and tried to sit up again. It didn't work but my eyes did break through the red and blue stars.

There was the brightest white light over my head and my mind immediately began to swim. I started to blink rapidly trying to get my eyes to adjust. When they did I looked around the room, trying to get in everything. I was in a hospital. Why the hell was I in a hospital? I sat up then.

"Rose!" I was in his arms immediately.

"You're crushing me."

"Sorry," He let go, "Are you- Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

I'd heard two voices but only one of them was here with me. That was the door. He'd gotten up and walked out. He'd left me in my hospital bed. I looked to my right, grabbed Emmett's head full of hair and pulled our mouths together. This was normal. This was safe. I liked this. I knew every curve of his mouth, of his body. I knew his hands would grab my waist before they did. I pulled him a little. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. This was real. This wasn't forced. It wasn't me trying to make it something it wasn't. It wasn't me trying to force him to like me. It wasn't someone trying to force me to be with him. It was me and him, like it had always been. It was us, together, already charted and mapped and established. It was just so, so, so very safe and at the moment… that's all I felt like I needed.

He broke away from me and just looked at me. He looked shocked, like I'd slapped him. I didn't like the look. It bothered me.

"Emm, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For throwing that on you."

"Rosalie, that was amazing. It made everything just perfect, but why would you do that to me?"

"I- I just kind of thought you'd give me another chance."

Emmett started to laugh and I reached over and punched him in the arm. He was laughing at me.

"Ass!" I accused.

"What?" He asked still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm the one that should be asking for another chance, Rose, not you. I didn't trust you and I should have. I shouldn't have jealousy get to me and it won't anymore. It won't ever again. I'd do anything for you and I'm so thankful you're okay."

"So, that's it?"

"Meaning?"

"We're back together?"

"If you want to be, Rose and if you're sure you don't want to be with Jacob."

"I don't and Emm, he doesn't want to be with me either."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Just kiss me again… please."

Emmett got up and placed a arm on either side of me and bent down placing feather light kisses on my neck before planting his lips back on mine. I gripped on to one of his arms and let his tongue roll through my mouth. We were going to need to call my parents and let them know I was up and then he'd have to tell me how exactly I'd ended up in a hospital bed. I wasn't in a rush. We broke apart and he placed one more peck on my mouth.

"I'll call your parents."

"I was just thinking about that."

Emmett let himself up and paused.

"What?"

I followed his gaze. Jacob Black stood in the door. He turned and went back in to the hall. I could feel Emmett looking at me, gaging my reaction.

"I'm not going after him," I said to both of our unanswered questions.

I leaned back in to my pillow and pressed on the button beside my bed. I closed my eyes and calmly waited for the nurse.


	21. Chapter 21

Rosalie P.O.V

Boy: Can you imagine the sky without clouds? The ocean without water?

Girl: No.

Boy: Well, that's what my life would be like without you...

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the hospital. I know that flowers and teddy bears were all over my room. I know that I'd gotten cards and emails and phone calls and text messages. I know that I missed tests, big tests and I also knew that my parents had done some kind of magical thing so that I was able to still pass as long as I showed up for the last two weeks of school and made up as much work as possible.

Emmett was glued to me like he thought that something might come from beneath the ground and drag me in, like off of one of the horror flicks we'd sat through together. Jake was the opposite. He didn't contact me and I didn't contact him. There was nothing else to it. I couldn't remember much of our relationship. I remembered some of our conversations, how he was always there for me when I needed him most. I even remembered his favorite color, but he wasn't my main concern. Bella had stopped talking to me too and I wasn't sure if that was because of me and Jake's fall through or something else. Even, Edward had started being weird around me. I planned to get to the bottom of it. I was just hoping everything could wait until the last week of school was over and done with.

When I woke up Monday, I was more than happy. I was amazed. I felt like I could do anything. Yeah, there was only one week of school left but I planned on making it count. I planned on choking myself with work and forgetting about my personal problems. I needed to make sure that I kept my focus up. My teachers knew what I was capable of. There was no way that they were just going to pass me. Half of them probably already thought I had special treatment or something like that. It wasn't the case.

I opened my eyes and turned the knob to the hot water. I'd needed a shower, not because I was dirty buy because of all the stress that the hot water released. As soon as I got out, I dried myself off and pulled on a t-shirt, some jeans and some tennis. I wasn't going to school to impress, despite what Alice thought. She had become my "best friend" again. She was faker than a three dollar bill and I hated that I had, had to found out. I wished things could have gone back to how they were before, but that wasn't the case. I knew that she was just playing the role, and for that reason alone I'd avoided being alone with her. I didn't want to hear her fake apologies. I wanted a real best friend. I missed Isabella. I threw my hair up in a ponytail on my way out of the bathroom.

There were five days of school left and I'd have to buy a whole new school ID. How stupid was that? A horn blew and I snatched up my bag from its spot on my computer chair. Emmett had insisted on picking me up. I half jogged out of my room and down the stairs two at a time.

I'd planned to grab a Gatorade from the fridge and let myself out quickly and quietly, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. When I turned the corner Edward was seated on the counter, an apple in his hand.

"Hey," he looked at me and then jerked his head down to study his fruit.

"Hey," I opened the icebox and pulled out the first Gatorade I saw.

"Rose…"

I let the door fall closed before turning around and facing my older brother, my protector, my secret keeper.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He jumped down and I was in his arms before I really had time to react. Something was up with this. It was wrong in so many ways. I couldn't place it, but I knew when my brother was hiding something from me and these were one of those times. Something had happened while I was in the hospital.

"I know," I closed my arms back around him.

The horn beeped again and Edward released me.

"Have you talked to Bella lately?" he looked at his apple again.

"No, have you?"

"No."

"Oh… Maybe you should talk to her at school."

"I'm not going."

I placed my hands on my hips.

"And why is that?"

"I have other things to do, things for dad. I'll show up tomorrow."

I looked at him but didn't say anything. He would talk when he was ready.

I let myself around him and out of the kitchen. Emmett was to the door when I opened it and he didn't exactly look energetic. He looked like he hadn't slept. His hair was all over the place and he looked like he'd just put on the first thing that he had seen in his closet. He didn't look like the Emmett Cullen that everyone knew the one that had been bred and raised to be a star athlete and make the ladies fall heads over heels in love with just a wink or one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Are you okay, Emm?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he took my back pack out of my hand.

He'd been treating me like I was incredibly fragile ever since the accident, even after my doctor and I insisted that I was fine.

When we got in the car, Emmett put his CD on full blast and I'd never been so thankful about that in my whole life. Ever since we'd gotten back together, Emmett insisted on spending as much time as possible with me, talking about our relationship and our feelings and to be frank, it was driving me crazy. I loved that he was taking an interest in something besides football and that, that something happened to be and my place in his life, but there was only so much that I could take before I would have a breakdown.

When we got to school the parking lot was full and I was more than amazed by this. Half the school never showed up for the last week of school. I'd figured Emmett had just come along so that I wouldn't be walking down the halls by myself. Now, I wasn't so sure.

As soon as his truck stopped, I hopped out. It seemed like a normal school day. It didn't feel like the last week of school. I didn't know if I was thankful for that or not. Emmett made his way around the truck, took my hand and started us towards the front steps. I felt them the whole time, the stares that I'd already mentally prepared myself for. I wouldn't even acknowledge them. I didn't need to. I kept my eyes forward. I was going to make this day as normal for me as it could be and I'd promised myself that.

Emmett opened the front door for me and when I stepped in, my breath hitched in my throat. Jacob Black was standing leaned up against a locker with his three brothers. Bella wasn't there and that made my skin crawl. We didn't make eye contact, but their conversation stopped when I walked by with Emmett at my heels. I walked as quickly as I could without making it obvious that I didn't want him to notice how nervous he really did make me. I didn't understand why I even cared what he thought about me anymore. He was the one who'd abandoned me in a hotel room and never talked to me again. It wasn't the other way around.

By the time I got to my locker I was exhausted on so many levels. I felt drained physically, emotionally, mentally and spiritually. I wanted to climb under a rock. The balloons and cards that were taped to my locker did not help. If anything, they made the situation worst. I didn't even bother opening it anymore. I turned on my heels and half ran to my first period class, leaving a worried Emmett in my wake.

Most of my teachers weren't really interested in making me make up most of the work, but there was a teacher that was and he forced 4 papers on me that he wanted turned in by Friday in order for him to pass me. He had to be kidding me. How did he expect me to finish four papers in five days?

By the end of the day I was so drained with explaining to everyone that I was fine that I didn't even wait for Emmett. I walked home. It was the first time I'd walked since I'd started high school. Forks was small though. There was no reason I couldn't walk. I was completely healthy and God had given me two legs for a reason. I planned to use them.

When I walked in to the yard I knew Emmett was going to be pissed. I took a deep breath. I was going to have to explain to him that I was old enough to make my own health decisions AGAIN. I walked quickly to my door and opened it, walking in and letting Emmett in behind me.

"It wasn't a far walk," I started…

But then his lips were on mine. He was… I didn't know how to explain it. His kiss was urgent, like he thought that I would die if he didn't get us together. My eyes were closed tight and my hands were glued to my side. I didn't want to move and break whatever trance Emmett had let himself fall under the influence of. His hands were planted, one beneath my chin tilting my head up and the other one holding on to my waist. It was getting hard to breathe. I couldn't help it. I pulled back and tried to catch my breath. I put my hands over my face and tried to catch some air.

"I'm sorry,"

I let my hands fall from in the front of my face.

"What the FUCK are you doing here, Jake?"

_**A/N: Sooooo I'm sorry this took so long but I just got my laptop fixed so this is not my fault. I'm really sorry but on the plus, this story will most likely be wrapped up in the next six chapters. I'll do another chapter when I get five comments and three people to like my Facebook page, facebook(dot)com/timelessmiahale**_


	22. Chapter 22

Jake P.O.V

_If you love me like you told me be careful with my heart. You can take it. Just don't break it, 'cause baby my world would fall apart. –unknown_

She thought I was Emmett. I'd known that before I'd even let my lips hit hers. I didn't know why I hadn't stopped myself. I didn't feel like I needed to. It wasn't like I was doing anything we hadn't done already. She was furious. I could see that. She wanted to punch me. We both knew that. We also both knew that she wouldn't.

"I came to talk to you…" I took a deep breath.

I hadn't been able to look at her. She'd chosen Emmett. She'd chosen the one who'd cheated on her. She'd chosen the one who hadn't appreciated her and everything that she was. Most of all, she hadn't chosen me. I didn't think there was even another option. I thought it was an automatic thing. I thought we didn't need words to explain what we had. I was wrong… and I had no way to correct that.

I let my eyes drift upward and saw her looking at me.

"What Jake?" her voice came out low, a whisper.

"I… Princess… Why'd you choose Emmett?"

"Who was the one always there for me?"

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Yeah, Jake, I am."

She'd never taken that tone of voice with me before. She'd never felt the need. We'd never fought. I wanted to scream in her face. I wanted to make her understand that she was wrong. She'd never been more wrong.

"Rosalie, it was me. I was the one always there for you. I can't believe you're pulling this bullshit move on me. If you don't want anything to do with me you could have just told me that. Don't lie to my face when we both know the truth. I was always there for you. I listened to everything. Our fucking friendship started because I listened to your problems, you know, the problem about Emmett sticking his dick in everyone except you?"

Her head snapped up like I'd slapped her and her eyes looked like they had water in them.

"I was always there, Princess," I repeated, "always. I was there for you when he wasn't. I loved you when he didn't and not for your last name either or because people expected me to. No, I loved you for who you were. I loved you because you're amazing and poetic and beautiful and funny and you listen and when you swim, god, when you swim it's just you do it with a passion. You do it like you know it's what you want. I fell in love with you because I actually KNOW you, the real you. And you fell in love with me too. I don't know why, but you did."

"Jake-"

"Don't tell me I'm crazy, Rose."

"I want you in my life-"

"But?"

"But as a best friend…"

"Rose, best friends don't kiss the way we kissed."

"It was a moment of weakness! It didn't mean anything to either of us," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then why have you been avoiding me like I have the Bubonic Plague or some shit?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! It does!"

"Jake, let it go. It doesn't matter. What happened before the competition doesn't matter!"

I didn't know if she was saying that for my benefit or for hers. I was getting desperate. I needed proof, just a way to be sure we were done before we started. I just needed to make sure.

I crossed the little space between us, tilted her head up and watched her eyes close instantly.

"Don't do that to me, Rose."

"What?" she was breathing faster.

I could feel her heartbeat through her chest.

"Look at me. Open your eyes."

They fluttered open and landed on mine. I refused to let her gaze leave. She had to feel something, anything. I didn't know where to go from here.

"Jake…"

"Hm..?"

"I remember."

"What?"

"I remember," she repeated.

That was all it took. My lips hit hers. It wasn't perfect; neither of us knew it was going to happen. It was weird, but it wasn't awkward. It was amazing. I led her hands up and around my neck. I loved the way her heart was beating against me. We were so close I could feel it. I let my tongue push its way in to her mouth. She didn't stop me. The fight for dominance wasn't there. Our tongues didn't battle. She let me lead. I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I wondered if she could feel it.

We broke apart and I looked down at her. Her chest was moving like she'd just hit eight laps in the pool. I pushed her hair back. God, she was amazing. I tilted her head up again. She didn't stop me. She closed her eyes and I let my lips hit hers again, just one quickly, twice, three times. I let my hand fall from her face and the other one from her waist.

"Our kisses mean nothing, right?" I shook my head and took a step back.

She was in shock. I could see that.

"Jake…"

There was nothing left to say. We both knew that.

I closed the gap between us again and this time I didn't press our lips together. I just held her close enough to feel her heartbeat again.


	23. Chapter 23

? P.O.V

I closed my hand around the gun and turned it over, looking at it as best I could in the limited light. It seemed fine. I nodded my head once and pulled my hood tighter around me. No one needed to see my face. I reached in to my jacket pocket and pulled out eleven hundred dollar bills and handed them over. Things were going to change in Forks, soon.

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to post this little tid bit to let you all know that I AM BACK. And this will be finished. I will also work on the other two stories and I have several ideas for upcoming stories. Spring break will be coming up and I will be writing as much as possible._


	24. Chapter 24

Jacob P.O.V

_It's easy to take off your clothes and have sex with someone. People do it all the time, but opening up your soul to someone; letting them in to your spirit, thoughts, fears, future, hopes and dreams? Well, that is truly being naked. –unknown_

Deep brown eyes met blue ones… and in that moment we were infinite. In that moment nothing mattered. It didn't matter that we'd fallen apart, that Rose had, had a moment of weakness and had left me. It didn't matter that right now, Emmett was somewhere still thinking she was his and Sam was somewhere negatively influencing Paul and Bella was somewhere continuing to hate me. In that moment, all that mattered was Rosalie, Rosalie and the way that we were plastered together. All that mattered was the way I hovered over her, the way her breathing quickened and the way everywhere our skin met, I felt like I'd been lit aflame. I wasn't even sure how we'd ended up here, in the bed together, my frame hovering over hers, our tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Her hands were everywhere, rubbing across my chest beneath my shirt, tracing a circle on the back of my neck, everywhere. Every place lit a match that set aflame the forest that was me, moving in ripples, starting from a simple finger print, spreading to parts of me nowhere near her line of reach.

I bit on to her bottom lip, for the most part because I just wanted some form of her inside of some part of me. Her eyes fluttered closed and I traced the stretch of her bottom lip with my tongue, slowly, deliberately. Her arms found themselves wrapped around my neck and she pulled our faces apart.

"Jake," she opened her eyes and looked through me, not at me because with her it could never be that simple.

"Rosalie," I felt no choice but to repeat her name back to her.

She smiled, a small calming smile that made my heart race before rolling us over placing herself on top of me.

And then there was no rest. There was no break in between. There was no stopping. I sat up and placed both of my hands on her hips to which she immediately removed them in order to remove my shirt. And then she was at it again, leaving her hands to roam my body, my chest, my back. What type of boyfriend would I have been to not return the favor? I placed my hands back on her hips, trailing them beneath her shirt, upward and upward and farther back and farther back until resting on her bra strap.

Breathing had become a nearly impossible task. There was so much movement between us, her hands roaming my back, her mouth roaming my throat, my hands releasing her breast from their prison. I planted a kiss on Rose's forehead before swiftly lifting her shirt off in one fluid motion. Her arms flew up and she crossed them, hiding herself from me and for the first time I seriously considered the fact that Rosalie had never been intimate with Emmett. It wasn't something I thought about often. It wasn't something I'd thought about at all. It made no difference to my emotions, so why dwell on it?

I locked our fingers together and yanked her arms down. My mouth was on her before she could protest, on her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder. And the ripples ended and the entire bed was ablaze. My mind wasn't coherent anymore, about anything that was happening outside of us, outside of her, Rose. I was sure there was a moment when we weren't touching, when we were ridding ourselves and each other of pants and under garments, but those moments weren't even picked up by my brain. And when I found myself plastered on top of her again, I crashed down in to myself. And from there I was aware of everything. I was aware of her every move, her every breath. And I couldn't look away.

Rosalie Hale was beneath me, sprawled out across her bed, her blonde hair thrown across her pillow, one of her arms pinned above her head by one of mine, the other grasping on to my upper arm so tight I was sure I was going to have nail marks there. I took in her eyes, her sea blue eyes that now looked clouded, her shallow breathing as if she'd just took laps in the pool, the small insecurity that threatened to creep through her fixed face as she bit her bottom lip and looked back up at me. I didn't realize until then how wrong people were, when they claimed things just happened, when they said it started and couldn't stop. They were lying. Every moment was a chance to stop. Every separation for air was a time to call it quits.

_A/N: I just want to let you guys know that I'm sooo sorry that I dragged this on so long. I am going to finish this as soon as possible. Just give me a few days._


	25. Chapter 25

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Skin on skin.

Mouth on mouth.

Hands pinned together.

Raspy breaths.

Stolen glances.

Tongues fighting for dominance.

Naked.

Bare.

Vulnerable.

Wrapped together in nothing but yearning.

Biting.

Scratching.

Licking.

Sucking.

And then pain.

Hurt.

Blood.

Discomfort.

Kisses.

Rubbing.

Stroking.

Easing the tension.

Breaking the distrust.

Sealing the bond.

Moaning.

Groaning.

Whispering.

Making Music.

A constant rhythm of body meeting body.

Constant motion.

Fingers touching.

Sweat dripping.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

Stars.

Darkness.

Shaking beneath his weight.

Teeth digging in to his shoulder.

Legs wrapped around his waist.

Broken speech.

Incoherent mumblings.

Limp.

Whispered "I love you"s.

Being tucked in the crook of his arm.

Hand laid on his chest.

Quick peck.

Eyes meet.

Life's complete.

Slumber.

_A/N: So, I had no idea what I was doing. I'm a virgin, okay? I don't know how to make this stuff or what a girl feels their first time, so I just did this. Sorry if it's lacking. I tried. I really did._


	26. Chapter 26

Paul

_In my dreams I see white clouds and unicorns. When not asleep I see squad cars and uniforms. –KevinGates_

I crossed my arm over my chest and took a deep breath. Sam and I had yet another meeting at yet another club with yet another group of people I'd never met before. I wasn't going to lie, I respected Sam, but I wasn't in the mood for another one of these "get togethers". I'd watched Sam, in the matter of a few months, move from someone in a position slightly higher than mine to someone who sat and talked regular business with the boss. Sam was loyal, or at least that was what they thought. But they weren't Sam's brother. They didn't know him like I did. They didn't know that he was always watching, that he was always calculating and noticing someone's habits. He could tell me what members liked which and disliked which and who was in a relationship with who, who smoked on a regular basis and what action caused what reaction… because he was Sam. Because he took it upon himself to lean against the wall with me, with his arms crossed across his chest, and to make mental notes and mental pictures. He took it upon himself to volunteer for the bigger jobs and to get them done fast and cheap and well. He'd risen through the ranks because of this and only I really knew his motive. Sam wasn't in it for the money or the woman or because he'd sworn in. He was here because he wanted to lead. He didn't want to be the boss' right hand. He wanted to be the boss… and he wanted/needed me to be his right hand. Because what he wanted done to the boss, he didn't want done to him… and here I was waiting and sitting, ready for shit to hit the fan. The boss walked in and Sam looked at me.

It was now or never, the moment of truth.


End file.
